Frozen Reign
by MissKeith
Summary: Following the downward spiral of events in "The Thaw" Marceline finds herself the unfortunate prisoner of The Ice King who plans to return her to the chaotic evil ways of her past before he has completely conquered Ooo so that they can rule his new kingdom side by side.
1. The Reluctant Queen

"The Reluctant Queen"

"Marceline?"

His voice so even and so kind caught her between hick ups. The small girl looked over her shoulder and through her tears. Simon was there, nervously twisting his hands in knots. He hung his head low, using the long white hair that fell about his face to hide his shame. Little sparkling droplets fell from his beard and wet the ground between his worn shoes.

"Marceline?" he looked up at her, the whites of his eyes irritated from his hot tears. "Marci…sweetheart, p-please hear me out"

If the truth be told she wanted to run away sometimes. But after two years of travelling with Simon she had grown attached to him. When Simon was well he was kind and loving, like a father. Other times, Simon said cruel things to her or ignored her needs for the purpose of fulfilling his own ridiculous ones. It seemed to her that she lived with two different people.

"Simon…"

Her voice broke through the sobs as she inched towards him. Simon smiled desperately and walked towards her with trembling open arms. He scooped her up and held her close, snuggling the child till she felt smothered. Marceline let him hold her because that was what made him better, made him the happy Simon she loved. Simon began to walk. And when he started walking he did so till he couldn't anymore. Closing her eyes Marceline felt the place she had called home for the past month getting further and further away.

xxx

Marceline opened her eyes and looked around. She gripped the blankets in her fists and sat up to find she was no longer in the lab. Instead Marceline found herself in some sort of room. The first things she noticed were the round walls made of ice so thick she couldn't see what was on the other side. Was this a cell, obviously the Ice King made it for her?

This place, it was cold but admit tingly beautiful; everything was an assorted shade of blue, contrasted heavily her guitar was in the corner on a stand made of ice, the vanity had a mirror but that was ice too. Marceline floated out of bed and up to her reflection. She reached out and gently touched the surface. As she pulled her hand back she rubbed her fingertips together to warm them.

The woman in the mirror looked tired and that upset Marceline even more. That and the strange gown she had somehow been put in. She tugged at the ribbon on the long white finely tailored nightgown and it slipped over her clothing. Leaving it on the floor she turned away. Beneath she still had her jeans and turtleneck but the room was made of ice. Marceline felt like she was walking around in a refrigerator.

She saw her breath leaving her and sought warmth. Pulling a blanket from her bed she wrapped it around her body and continued to explore. She noted that there were no windows or a door of any kind. Marceline could be imprisoned anywhere in Ooo.

Curling her feet beneath the blanket Marceline floated back over to her guitar. On the vanity besides it Ice King had left several things; a brush, a note, a basket of fresh red apples and a toothbrush. Deciding she wasn't hungry Marceline shifted her eyes towards the note he left which read '_Dear Marci, you will find everything you need to be comfortable plus some. You know I treat my guests better than I treat myself baby_'.

Rolling her eyes she ignored the doodle he'd drawn of himself shooting hearts and instead occupied her attentions with her guitar. It took a few warm ups to defrost her fingers. After her joints loosened up she was able to let a few of her fears flow into melancholy melodies.

Part of her hated him for going into her house, part of her was glad she wouldn't die of boredom. Still, as she picked up the familiar weight of her guitar Marceline felt a little disinterested in singing or playing it. Her fingers rested on the chords but could not be willed to play.

Too many concerns were piling up inside her. Thoughts of Bubblegum and Finn and Jake…what became of them? Surely Simon hadn't killed them. Finn and Jake were better heroes then that and Bonnie…she was smarter than that wasn't she? And Marceline…she was trapped in the Ice King's little snow globe. So maybe everything wasn't as dandy as she hoped for the others if she was _here_.

It was true that deep down Marceline wanted to forget about the others and get out of this jam but still…they were her friends. She wanted to know if they were okay. After she broke out of here she'd stop by the tree house to harass the boys if they didn't come barging in to 'rescue' her first. Until then what could she do but figure a way out, which there seemed to be none at the moment. Marceline learned her lesson with Ice King's Ice. She couldn't break it easily. So till he or the boys showed up she was stuck and…helpless?

Helpless.

Marceline hated feeling helpless.

"Stupid donk", Marceline muttered as she shifted chords. "Can't we ever just hang out like old times without something catastrophic happening?"

Marceline floated up a little, drifting to the center of her bed as she began to play a melody that helped through times like this. It was bittersweet like the story of her life but it was also able to fill her with hope.

"Is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?" she whispered as her fingers lightly played the chords. "That must be…so confusing for a…little girl", Marceline took a seat, crossed her legs and continued to play, her voice drowning even in the meekness of her chords. "And I know you're going to need me…here with you. But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid…you're going to lose me…too"

A tear ran down the side of her face as he fell back. She set her guitar aside to free her hands. Marceline dug her palms into her eyes to rub out the tears. Now wasn't the time to get emotional. That creep would be back any moment, smiling and acting kind like they were friends. Marceline lowered her hands when she heard the strange sound of two ice cubes rubbing together.

Rolling onto her side she saw him standing in her room. His hair had gotten a bit longer since she last saw him. He was wearing Simon's suit and the crown, his old blue wizard robe drawn around his shoulders like a cape. The Ice King's step was a hop and a skip as he made his way to her bedside. Marceline glared and turned her back on him.

"Aw, hear me out"

That was the last thing she wanted him to say. Marceline flew up and punched him square in his pointed blue nose. His head whipped around till she could hardly see his face but that was a good thing. Every time she looked at him hope sparked in her heart that those eyes would gloss over and Simon would come back. But they never did and he never did. Simon was officially lost in the dark. In her attempt to save him she had completely lost him. And this…this thing had taken him away…again!

"Don't talk to me!" she sobbed. "Don't look at me, don't touch me! Just…leave me alone"

"Ungrateful little brat", he muttered loud enough for her to hear. "Aren't you even going to say thank you for this room? I decorated it myself you know, with my own hands! That's a lotta work for an old toot like me"

"I didn't ask you to do it", she said through her tears, curling her legs up to her chest.

"Yeah…but I want you to be, you know happy", he sounded sincere which quieted Marceline. "You look ugly when you cry"

She turned on a dime and punched him again, this time without holding back. The king hit the ground in a heap, the crown somehow remaining on his head. Grumbling curses under his breath he collected himself. Marceline looked at him only so he could see the hate burning in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you", her voice was more composed if not a bit hoarse. "I want to talk to Simon"

Something cold and strong grabbed her arm, pulled her off the bed. It happened so fast. She focused on keeping her feet from slipping as her nose pressed against the pointed tip of her captors. Luckily that gave her nearly a foot of distance between her face and his. Her eyes opened wide as saucers as his mouth blared pointed teeth.

"Simon is DEAD!" he screamed anger and spit flying towards her. "That sad pathetic little man is GONE! Gone! GONE! **GONE**!" In his fit he'd dug his nails into her arms, shook her, and tossed her back onto the bed. "I'm the Ice King! Call me…The…The Ice King…"

His chest rose and fell roughly as if he were having trouble breathing. Simon had a bad heart, a side effect of the crown and it worked briefly in Marceline's favor as he focused on clutching his chest instead of strangling her neck. He glared through her wishing he could harm her but something, no someone kept him from doing so.

Marceline was determined to get answers. This cage wasn't going to be her new life. This man wasn't going to be the only person she'd ever see. She would escape and see her friends again, fly in the night breeze and bring her old gentle friend back. The two of them would travel the land of Ooo exploring and she'd be necklace and he would be her voice of reason. It would be like the old days.

This twisted reality wouldn't be the swan song of Simon Petrikov.

"If Simon is gone then why am I here!?" Marceline argued defiantly. "Why can't you just get rid of me like you did Bubblegum?"

"That trollop", he growled while soothing his disheveled attire. "She means nothing to him compared to you…his little girl, his precious _Marceline_. I wanted to kill you and all those sappy little feelings", he admitted, adding bitterly. "But I can't bring myself to do so"

"Why?"

"Because you're my queen", he said with a smile, swirling his fingers till he formed a delicate ice flower. "You're my Marci"

The vampire queen remained frozen as the Ice King walked around her bed and took a seat on the edge. His presence was different then she expected, somehow calm and collected. She recognized this was just another example of his inconsistent madness. He'd explode soon enough for something absolutely stupid.

He slid the flower in her hand gently and lifted her guitar. He placed the instrument in his lap like it belonged there and tuned it. There was a moment of anticipation as Marceline wondered if he really was going to play. Simon always had a way with music. When the notes hit the air Marceline's breath caught in her chest. She stilled as the bittersweet melody spoke for his inner turmoil.

Simon was in there despite the Ice King's inability to accept so.

And somewhere deep down Marceline felt hope swell. Maybe, just maybe Simon could still hear her. When the crown had corrupted his mind it was the Ice King clouding his judgment. Perhaps now that The Ice King was in control Simon could do the same? It was a somewhat solid theory. Marceline gently tightened her grip on the flower, careful not to shatter the delicate glass.

The music stopped.

"This world will be ours you know", he told her gently. "And we will rule it…just you and me and Gunter…together forever", he sighed as the thought made him happy. "Just like you wanted Marci"

Ice King lifted the guitar and began to play again. The tune was lighter than before.

"You don't know what I want", she pulled the covers over her head to keep from having to look at him. "Here's a hint, I'm not your frickn _queen_ I'm your prisoner. You're keeping me against my will"

"Only because you'd leave if I let you out", he responded seriously as his fingers froze.

"Doy!"

"Those are hurtful words, _Marceline_", his icy voice chilled her to the bone, but did not elicit the response he wanted.

Marceline ignored him. She lay there beside him and pretended he wasn't there. But he was and he wanted her to talk to him, eat with him…smile for him. A cold burning sensation ate away his insides, made his veins freeze over.

"Don't ignore me!" he roared with a monstrous tone. "I'm right here you impertinent brat! Look at me!"

The Ice King reached down and yanked the blanket. Marceline spun around as he uncovered the top half of her. Her eyes met his and the intensity of his stare stole her breath. Anger was bubbling inside of him physically manifesting in the slight trembling of his body.

"I let you live because you're supposed to love me!" he screamed. "You're my Marci, my only true friend", his fist clenched and smoked like dry ice in water. "Love me! Love me!" In a fast fit of rage he grabbed the flower and threw it against the wall. "Say something!"

Marceline felt the silence consuming them. Her feelings for Simon were unconditional. He had been there for her, raised her through childhood. He was more her dad than her dad ever was. Who was this thing to demand her affections? Telling someone she loved them was something she had only told to three people. When she was little, Simon was the first person who earned her love after her mother passed away.

"I love Simon"

Ice King's bottom lip trembled as his upper curled back into a gnarling grimace. This disobedience wouldn't do. She would learn. The unruly brat would learn to play.

"Maybe if you skip a few meals that tongue of yours will learn a lesson"

And without another word he stood and walked into the wall. The ice shifted as he touched it allowing him passage. Marceline processed his words too late and he was nearly gone by the time she reached the ice. Banging her fists on the surface she called out to him. His silhouette faded to blue.

"Get back here you jerk!" she hissed. "You'll pay for this!"

xxx

"How come we always have to move?" she pouted.

Simon brushed the short ebony bangs from her face with a tenderly touch. When he put her down the man always took a knee to be at eye level with the little girl. His words meant more if he looked her in the eye when speaking them.

"Sometimes leaving things in the past is a good thing", he told her with a softly spoken tone. "A new home means a new beginning. Do you understand?"

Marceline thought about what he was telling her. She bit her bottom lip.

"You want me to forget those things you said?"

"I…um, Marceline", Simon rested his hand on her shoulder. "Let's play pretend…I'd never try to hurt you, you know that. That man who said those awful things wasn't me. I'd never try to hurt you"

"How come?" she asked.

"Because you're my Marci", he told her as his thumb gently wiped away the last of her tears.

Marceline heard all she needed to and rushed into his arms, reaching around to squeeze him the best she could. She was just a little girl surviving in the aftermath of a war. There was little food and hardly any people left but Marceline had Simon. Simon was all she needed. And even if he wasn't perfect he was hers.

xxx

Marceline decided that she should get out of bed. True to his word no food had been brought to her, something that was hard to ignore when her darn stomach had to keep sounding the dinner bell. Growl! She grumbled, punching the bed a few times as she floated into the air and searched again for anything that had any red in it. Of course there was nothing but looking kept her occupied enough to waste some time.

"I should have rationed those apples better…" she groaned woefully. "I didn't think the toot would actually try to starve me"

Marceline looked over her shoulder. Her bass was red but she'd starve before she drained the red from her family heirloom. Marceline slammed her dresser drawer closed when she realized that something new was in her room. Her captor must have brought it when she drifted off. It was a blue dress and half jacket with ice themed print. Feeling the material Marceline admitted that it was made with fine fabric. A note was left on her dresser in place of the other.

It read 'Dear Marceline, these past few days have been empty without your presence. When you are ready to talk things over, say during dinner then show me'.

Rolling her eyes Marceline picked up the gown and set it down and picked it up. She was hungry. Maybe if she got back on his good side she could sneak attack him and knock the crown off. Once it was off she could beat the living crap out of him and then heal him with some of those tears Finn thought she knew nothing about.

An hour passed filled with contemplation. Did she really want to play this game?

Reluctantly Marceline changed into the dress. Chills ran up her spine like a hundred crawling spiders as she quickly threw it on, feeling that he'd have to be watching her to know if she put it on or not. The thought was beyond creepy. When she turned to look at her reflection he was in the background, standing with his arms folded behind his back and a sly partial grin on his face. Startled Marceline spun on her heel, throwing the brush from her vanity at him.

"My you look lovely", he smiled even as the brush bounced off his shoulder. "Also hungry"

"That's cause I am you jerk", she grumbled, gesturing to the room. "There's nothing in here for me to eat"

"Yes, I decorated it myself", his voice dropped and his brow lifted. "I mean, we wouldn't want you getting fat, now would we?" Ice King chided jokingly as he walked towards Marceline, quickly throwing his hand up as she opened her mouth. "I'm just protecting you Marceline. I have only your best interests in mind"

"Then let me out of here", her eyes were childlike as she nearly pleaded with her oldest friend. "This is crazy…you can't keep me in here, in your little snow globe like a pet", her hips tilted to one side. "I'm not going to play damsel in distress for you. My patience only lasts so long _Ice King_"

Ice King smiled smittenly making Marceline's stomach lurch. Narrowing her eyes she turned her back on him. He snapped his wrist, snapped his fingers with a quick flourish and a green penguin came through a small tunnel formed in the barrier of her prison. It set a raw steak down at Marceline's feet, made a small penguin noise and vanished. Marceline looked down at the steak and the red juices seeping onto the plate.

"What. The. Hell?" she spun from insult, from the sheer audacity he had to present this as her first meal in days. "What the junk is this!?"

Ice King flashed a crooked, lightly demented and taunting smile. He strolled smugly to the plate, bowed at her feet and picked it off the floor. Hand cupping the bottom of the fine china he presented it to her with a suave kind of flourish. Shaking her head Marceline looked from the plate to Ice King and back to the plate in disgust. What did he think she was some kind of animal?

"Deep down within all of us lies a heart of darkness", Ice King sneered as he locked eyes with Marceline, leaning over the plate to taunt her. "You are no better than me, _vampire_. _Demon_, you have desires like I have desires and those morals you have disillusioned yourself with…they mean _nothing_ to creatures like us", gently he set it on her vanity, making sure to brush against her arm as he did so.

"I'm not eating that", she said flatly.

"But if I recall that's your favorite shade of red", He mused mockingly.

"Shut up"

"Well I'll leave you to enjoy your meal, freshly prepared by the way", Ice King chuckled. "Good day Marci sweetheart, I have business to attend to elsewhere"

"Good", she spat. "Get out of my room"

"Very well", he nodded, nibbling on his lower lip excitedly. "I will get out of _your room_"

xxx

Ice King walked to his throne room, an elaborate collection of finely crafted ice fixtures. But his finest was his throne, which nearly reached the ceiling and was his most comfortable chair. Atop the inward peak rested the diadem of the candy princess, the first casualty of war. She made such a lovely centerpiece for his base of operations and if he looked carefully he could still see her lovely face beneath the thick layer of ice separating the two of them.

Taking a seat he waited for his minions to file in, a hundred emerald penguins lead by his precious Gunter. Gunter crawled up into his lap and nestled there, wenking happily. Atop her head rested a poorly fitting white bear hat and as Ice King pet it, the adornment was soft to the touch. Around his pet's neck was an amulet, which she wielded quite effectively. Even if he didn't share the same level of affection the creature's love for him was unyielding. There was doubt of loyalty.

"Has the newly acquired territory been occupied?" he asked his pet gently. "Like I asked?"

"Wenk"

"Good", Ice King cooed as he scratched beneath her chin gently. "What a good girl you are to daddy"

"Wenk", Gunter sighed affectionately as she cuddled into her beloved owner, wings wrapping as best they could for a hug.

"There is something else I need you to do sweetie", he smiled as he twisted his head to one side, gently pushing her off him. "Now that our kingdom has grown we need to defend it. We're going to need some more weapons. Can you do that for daddy? Help him get weapons?"

"Wenk?"

"Oh don't worry about those two", he responded with a slight bitter twinge to his tone. "I will deal with them when the time comes"

"Wenk?", Gunter worriedly sighed.

"Marci? Don't worry Gunter…she'll come around sooner or later", he assured his penguin sweetly. "And you'll have a momma too, won't that be nice?"

"Wenk", the penguin smiled as she flapped her arms. "Wenk!"

"I know sweetie", he smiled as he tilted his head the other way. "And daddy thanks you"

"Wenk"

((Author's Note))

Um, hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter? By the way I am loving writing this darker, more insane version of Ice King...so much fun...so much fun. R&R i'd love to hear your guy's thoughts

PS: Thanks Rabias for catching the reflection bit. (slaps face) I'm not sure how I forgot vampires have no reflections


	2. Remains of the Day

Remains of the Day

Simon felt suffocated buried under the snow. He clawed his way out again, screaming though his voice was hoarse, worn from overuse. It was getting hard to breathe and even though he was just a mental image, he was the mental image of his consciousness. This body was Simon Petrikov and if it perished so would he. And he'd be fading away soon if he didn't find a way out. It didn't exactly help that it had taken him a thousand years and some magical sand to escape the last time, but he was optimistic. This time he knew where he was, knew what he had to do.

A strong unexpected gust of wind bit into his back and knocked him over, "Just…ow"

Lying face first in the snow Simon whimpered. He brought his weakly balled fist down again and again and again in rage and frustration. Each strike was weaker than the last and he quickly put an end to the energy wasting tantrum. Another gust blew over him, blowing the frayed material of his coat up off his back. It was unbearable. So many years he'd come to know the cold as common and now, absent of the crown's magic he was remembering what it really was. Cold was bitter and numbing.

"Marci…" his voice carried on the wind as he exhaled. "…I'm…going to keep my promise…"

xxx

Snow fell from the dark, dense clouds over Candy Kingdom. Or what was left of it anyway. Ice King had claimed the land shortly after his release, unrelenting in his assault on the unsuspecting and vulnerable candy people. Their defeat was pathetically quick, the remnants of the battle illustrated by the fleeing forms frozen in ice. Presumably the last living things in the land of candy stood at the center of the destruction and easily imagined the horrors as they unfolded.

Jake, wrapped around his brother in the form of a hoodie and stretched his head up high. Everything was white, everyone was frozen. He tightened his hold to snug and Finn began walking on his bruised and bitter legs. What else was there to do when the princess and Marceline were gone? Simon…Ice King had taken them both. Finn felt his pride shrivel the more he thought about actually losing a fight to the Ice King.

"This is spoiled milk", Finn grumbled as his feet crunched in the snow. "Rancid"

"No need to cry", Jake chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Look…we just go to his dumb castle and kick him in his dumb bubble butt like we always do"

"I dunno", Finn mused solemnly. "I dunno if we can, you know do that this time", he scratched his head, twined his fingers in the golden strands of hair. "It's…different, _he's _different"

The low sound of moaning caught the attention of both boys. Finn instinctually ran towards the sound, which was coming from an alleyway. As he darted behind the candy trash the sound grew louder. It came from above! Someone or _something_ jumped on his back and Jake screamed shrilly as he grew a fist to punch it off of them. Whatever it was flew and bounced off the adjacent wall. Turning on his heel Finn prepared to throw a punch at the attacker but it wasn't what he expected.

It was…much worse.

"Zombie candy!" Jake squeaked as he stretched his arm up to the top of the nearest building and zipped the two of them out of harm's way. "Brother…that was close"

Finn nodded. He looked down as more candy zombies crowded around the foot of the building, moaning and walking face first into the wall. They moved awkwardly, even for zombies as the cold winds made their candy bodies rigid. Jake stretched the skin of his back and formed a large glider. It caught the wind and carried the boys into the air. They were relieved to be on their way out of candy kingdom.

"Should we go home?" Jake asked, but he quickly caught the sight of the tree house overrun with large green penguins. "Aw, man! Gunter again!? Ice King's a jerk"

"We should go somewhere he wouldn't expect", Finn suggested as they turned around. "Let's go to Flame princess"

"Woah! Woah Woah! What about my lady?" Jake grumbled.

"The pups will protect Lady", Finn argued evenly. "Flame Princess can help us melt this snow"

Jake agreed reluctantly and headed towards the remains of the marauders village. It was further off than Lady's house because it was by the sea but Finn did have a point. Flame Princess was the advantage to the Ice King's powers. It was basic video game knowledge after all that fire was the superior to ice.

"I hope the princess is okay", Jake mumbled inaudibly.

He couldn't help but wonder what had become of Princess Bubblegum? Last he saw she had been encased in ice and though this was dangerous, candy people weren't exactly one hundred percent organic. If they melted the ice she would likely be okay. Of course they would have to get to the Ice King's castle and procure her body first.

They'd been inside his castle more times than Jake could count and though Jake couldn't count particularly high it was, and he was quite sure of this, a large number. Marceline popped into his head. She was a tough girl, how had Ice King managed to capture her as well? This was what really worried the older brother. At the same time Finn was pondering similar thoughts of what had become of the vampire queen. Finn knew of her and Simon's past together, that Simon thought of Marceline as someone special.

The Ice King wasn't Simon though. He was different; darker, cruel, selfish and completely and utterly insane. No telling how he felt about Marceline.

xxx

"Oh no", BMO gasped as it scampered down from the windowsill. "Finn…and Jake. They are…lea-ving!"

Neptr rolled beside BMO, his one arm waving back and forth. "Do not worry BMO. Neptr will not leave you"

"I do not need you to a pro-tect me", BMO pointed out as it walked off towards the door. "Finn and Jake…are obvi-ously depending on B-MO to pro-tect the tree-house with-out them"

"Also Neptr?" the machine asked, his face looking rather hopeful.

BMO rolled its eyes and sighed, "Yes. Nep-t-r can a help B-MO"

"Yay!"

xxx

The home of Finn's love was constructed from the remains of a village he had once visited frequently. Her walls and bed were made of the houses of people he had roughhoused with, fought alongside. Those brave, mannish souls had been devoured by Marceline's father when he had first come to Ooo. He tried not to dwell on this factoid too much. It was a guilty afterthought that he never once considered these things. Once he saw her beautiful glowing orange face and that sweet little warm smile that melted his insides.

"Finn?" Flame Princess questioned her boyfriend's sudden arrival. "Jake? Guys!?"

The two forms collided with the ground as Jake was unable to hold his glider form. Finn slipped through his grip as the orange dog unwound. They rolled over the debris of Flame's front yard and looked to barely be conscious. Flame ran to Finn's side and kneeled over him. She reached out worriedly, with the best of intentions and cupped his face.

"Yow!" Finn jumped up, holding his burning, singed cheek. "Flame Princess"

"Finn…oh, I'm sorry" she bumbled, fumbling to find the right words to apologize for harming him yet again. "I only meant to, um…"

"Chill, Flame Princess", Finn chuckled lightly. "It's okay, I'm okay"

Getting to his feet Finn, after one or two failed attempts, noticed that his legs were starting to thaw out. The heat emanating from the princess was helpful. She smiled warmly towards him and then looked down at Jake who had rolled himself into a ball and was now rolling towards her. She stepped back to keep him from rolling right into her feet. He popped back into a dog and held his hands as close as he could bear to her flickering flamed body. A soft sigh left him as he felt a little less brittle.

"Ice King's taken over Candy Kingdom", the seriousness in Finn's tone bought Flame's full attention back to her hero boy. "He kidnapped Bubblegum and Marceline"

"Are you serious? That guy's such a wet candle", she sighed. "But…you guys are here?"

She was a bright girl. Usually Finn and Jake would have no problem stopping Ice King. Some part of their dynamic must have changed. Looking at the wear and tear on the boys she leaned towards Ice King being the denominator in the puzzling equation. Her puzzled expression quickly shifted and formed concern. What did this mean for the fate of her hero?

"I should go with you"

It wasn't a question, or even a suggestion by the infliction she put into her words which was what Finn expected of his girl, "I was hoping you'd say that"

xxx

Ice King leaned across the bed, over the edge, head turned to one side as Marceline fled to her vanity in a huff. The vampire queen, unruly as always was in yet another argument with him. Why she despised him, when all he did was try to make her happy he couldn't figure. She faced her vanity, clothes floating in the reflection. Upset to see them Marceline narrowed her red demon eyes as the whites of her eyes quickly bled black.

Her original outfit had outstayed its welcome and instead of the comfortable jeans and t-shirt she was now forced to wear the ridiculous outfit he had given her. The bottom had been torn to relieve some of the frilliness, but it still enraged Marceline to be wearing something so…_princessy._ The whole situation was getting absolutely ridonkulous.

"I already told you", she growled as she yanked the steaks off her vanity and threw them hard as she could back at her captor with each feverous outrage. "I'm not eating these! I'm not hugging or even _touching_ you! I'm not playing words with friends with you because WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!"

Ice King remained still, his face flat as the raw steak slowly slipped over his eye and down the side of his face. It hit the ground with a hard wet splat. Red juices seeped out around it, staining the floor. He brushed the juices off his face in irritation, hands glowing but resisting the urge to attack. And _how_ he wanted to teach her a lesson, but _Simon_ was right there in his ear making noise from within his skull.

"Why are you so mean!?" he grumbled as he climbed forward and off the bed which was now soaked in meat juice. "I mean, it's cool that you're mean…just not to me"

"What did you expect?" Marceline sighed as she sat on the top of her vanity's counter and crossed her slender pale legs over one another. "Did you think you were going to lock me up in this tiny little room, feed me raw steaks, write little weird notes and I'd just run into your arms like nothing ever happened?"

Ice King froze and for a moment Marceline thought he was actually considering what she was saying. Then the contemplation on his face faded away _like it always did_ and he shrugged his shoulders, uttering a pretty short 'Well, yeah'. A loud disgruntled, inhuman noise gurgled in Marceline's throat as she dug her fingers into her ebony hair.

"Well that's like the opposite of what's happening here", she sliced the air horizontally with her hand, face deadpanned. "I hate you and that's that"

"You don't hate me", he smiled oddly, like he wasn't smiling at all. "You just miss Simon…but I can be just as good, I can give you more…I get you"

"You don't _get me_", Marceline produced quick air quotes as she chuckled mockingly.

He strolled closer to her aware of the distance. It had become pretty clear how close he could get without really upsetting her. As his now sore nose learned, trying to lie next to her while she slept was out of bounds. Marceline upturned her nose as she tried to find something to occupy her vision other than him. He made her angry dressed in Simon's suit with Simon's hair, wearing that stupid crown and pretending that they could get along.

"Oh but I do", he eagerly nodded his head. "Me and you, we're the same…we are creatures of destruction. Cold to the touch"

Marceline clenched her fist, looked at it and opened her palm. She wanted to hit him but even that meant nothing. Heck, he probably _liked_ it when she hit him. The thought made her want to hit herself just to knock the weird and unwanted thoughts out of her head. Some of this wackiness was from lack of sleep, lack of food and stress, which was from neither sleeping nor eating. Yeah, it was pretty much the entire situation.

It was _him_.

She didn't want to hear any more of his logic. Marceline wanted to be left alone. She brought her hand up and lightly laid it over the upper arm length gloves that were more for show than actual warmth. It was always cold in her cage. Ice King would call this a room, her room but it was just a fancy cage. Marceline had never liked cages. Animals belonged in cages.

"Do you even remember what warmth feels like?" she questioned bitterly. "Or has that wonderful feeling of the sun on your skin, the heat in your cheeks gone away with everything else about you that used to be admirable? When you were a man you always spoke of doing the right thing and junk about how the world used to be before the war"

"Useless ideals Marceline", he flicked his wrist back as if brushing the very thought off his shoulder. "That world is dead"

"I liked that world", Marceline was quick to respond as her words flowed freely from her chapped lips. "I liked your stories and the way you explained right from wrong because you actually cared about me…" the vampire queen ran her fingertips through the ebony tendrils of her hair, twirling the ends around her pale digits. "None of that stuff that used to give me hope exists in you", pausing briefly Marceline flicked her hair to the side. "Now you're just a monster numb from the cold", smiling Marceline tilted her head and looked at him, really looked at him. "I'm a half blood demon vampire, but even I'm not as cold blooded as you, Ice King"

"He just filled your head with stupid, silly little ideas of right and wrong", Ice King smoothed out his voice like he was talking to an injured bird. "Mortals try to act like they follow some kind of code", he snorted a chuckled at the mention of code. "But where were his morals when he selfishly kept you to himself when he knew he was dangerous?"

Ice King shrugged his shoulders, smiling, taunting lightly as he inched closer. Marceline looked down at her hands as she fumbled her fingers over one another. Her body shifted as her perch atop the vanity grew a little uncomfortable. Pieces of her were cracking on the inside as she thought about the past, about the man who kissed hundreds of scraped knees and told thousands of bedtime stories. Simon had never wanted to hurt her, or leave her alone. He only wanted to make her feel like her whole world hadn't blown up.

"Where were his morals when he told you all those lies about your mother?"

Marceline looked up, her face stinging with pain and shock. The bottom lids of her eyes pushed up to hold back the bitter tears as she bit into her lip thinking '_how dare he'_. Ice King smiled, not smugly but sweetly. There was an undertone of sorrow in his grin that for a moment convinced Marceline he actually felt something. She pushed him away when he took another step closer. On the inside she wished Simon was here so she could hug him. She really could use a hug.

"He was trying to protect me"

"He was _lying_ to you Marceline"

"What was he supposed to tell me…that my mother was dead? That he was going crazy?"

"Ignorance is bliss", the Ice King cooed. "But bliss isn't something that lasts forever, Marci. At some point the high wears off", there was a pause, enough time for him to take a seat beside her. "Simon lied about your mother…he lied about being well…he lied when he promised he'd come back"

"But he did look for me", Marceline argued as she held her now pounding forehead.

"Did _Simon_ come looking for you?" Ice King argued gently.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore", Marceline sighed, rolling her head to the opposite side. "I just…do you want to know what I really want?"

She looked at him, her hair fanning around her. Ice King focused, listened intently as he nibbled on his inner lip. His excitement was overly abundant like her words soon to leave her were the secrets of the meanings of life. Marceline didn't really want to tell him anything but she couldn't bottle everything up. A part of her hoped that perhaps her words wouldn't fall upon deaf ears either.

"I…I want my dad back", she told him with flushed cheeks and a slightly choked voice. "My dad who sang me songs and taught me to read, taught me to play guitar…I really want him back. I need him"

"Marci, sweetheart", Ice King cooed as he brought her under his wing. "Things will never be the same…you know that?"

"Yes but…" she stopped caring for a moment that she wasn't with Simon and responded in a dead kind of way as she leaned into him, "Don't get any ideas"

"Of course", he chuckled, accepting the minute victory in stride. "You're just hungry and tired"

((Author's Note))

Woo! Sorry for the wait guys but i've been planning all this epic stuff to go on in the end and had a little trouble getting the ball rolling from point A to point B, but I think I have it all under control now. Next time in Frozen Reign we get to see some crazy Ice Wizard powers as Ice King and his army of penguins takes on Wizard market! And yes, more Marci our favorite vampire lady!

R&R faithful readers, I just LOVE reading your comments!


	3. Dirty Magic

Dirty Magic

Wizard Market was experiencing an oddly busy day as wizards stocked up on old spells and bought runes by the handful. Rumors had begun to spread through ought the land that outlined the horrific shortcomings of the candy people and their beloved princess. This place, once a sweet scented sugar wonderland was now buried beneath the ice magic of a winter warlock whose name was known by even the most novice of wizard folk. He had lived before the spark of magic men in the land of Ooo and would likely keep on living. Despite his power he had always been a nuisance, just a crazy old wizard.

Time has a way of changing things. Ice King wasn't obsessing over princesses or making friends, he wanted to expand his kingdom. He had already begun expanding in fact by obtaining Candy Kingdom and the tree house of the human boy Finn. Finn was known through ought the land as a great hero, the finest specimen of threat destroyer since Billy and the sight of his famous home overrun by wishing eye projections was heartbreaking to some.

Those projections were a clear sign of Ice King's intentions. Everyone had fresh imagery of his penguin's mastery of the magical item from past events. Magical folk knew when an act was going sour and decided it was about time to pull out the old disappearing trick. One wizard heard of his plans and knew running away wasn't going to fix anything. Running wasn't exactly her style anyway. Hiding and killing, quietly and quickly was her style. She only planned to get what she needed and then leave the market.

Things didn't exactly go as she planned and that was irritating.

"Where are all these penguins coming from!?" Bufo croaked as he thrust his hands forward and summoned blinding bolts of lightning.

"I'm just wondering how they got in here", her collected voice chimed in as she used her levitation abilities to pull down a store overhead and deter a few of the projections. "Ugh", Huntress Wizard groaned as she momentarily turned her attentions to shoving the slimy toad off her back. "Back off, man"

"We shouldn't be fighting!" the loud voice caught their attention and revealed the life giving wizard who had been hiding under a rock. "Do not worry, my children shall bring these fiends to justice!" he boasted as he began bringing everything around him to life.

Instead of charging headfirst into battle the now very much alive flower pots and hollow barrels turned and began hugging their father. Huntress Wizard grumbled a curse under her breath as she was forced to chop a posy in half when confronted by the outstretched arms of one of the flower pots. It screamed and ran back to its father who was slightly peeved at the rudeness of the well known wizard. He narrowed his eyes and comforted his frightened child.

"Oh, how rude!"

Huntress looked past him, above his head. Her eyes opened wide as she caught a flash of glowing pink energy bolts flying wildly overhead. She shouted for them to duck and leapt through a nearby window. As the glass flew into the air Gunter's baby let out a soft meow as it flew across the sky sending devastating jolts of magic raining down on Wizard market. The wizards just outside her cover squealed as one of live giving wizard's barrels exploded into splinters before their eyes. Lucky Bufo had cast magic shield before any more direct damage could be done to the party.

Once the cat past them Huntress poked her leaf covered head out of the window to see Bufo and Life giving Wizard clutching each other. Apathetic to their cowardice she focused on performing a self assessment. She ignored the cut on her shoulder and pulled a piece of glass from her left hand without flinching.

"This is bunk", Huntress groaned as she narrowed her green eyes toward the sky. "Where is he? When he shows his stupid face I'm gonna"

She climbed out of the window and clenched her fists. A brilliant blue energy flowed from her hands and the arrows on her back levitated into the air around her. Jumpin up and landing an effortless back-flip on higher ground she pulled her hand back as if arching a bow and when she released flicked her fingers open. They cut through the air and hit their marks dead on. The projections flickered and vanished as she thrust her other hand forward to catch the arrows before they collided with the ground. Pulling them back to her, Huntress sheathed them for future use.

"I'm going to find him and put an end to this", she grumbled as she levitated out of sight. "You guys are on your own"

"She's so mean", life giving wizard sighed as he hugged one of his children.

Huntress ran along the ledge of the stacked buildings, leaping across gaps and sliding down slopes. She came to a sudden stop when something small, wet and cold nipped at her nose. Tilting her head back she saw the sky turning black and white snowflakes, heavily contrasted drifting down on Wizard Market. As harmless as it looked a dark chill came with the sudden snowfall. This was unusual winter magic and it didn't help when his familiar raspy cackle echoed through the blistery winds.

"Ice King", she whispered with irritation.

She leapt to cover and peeked around her little rooftop corner to search for him. The wind was quickly escalating, blowing her cowl wildly behind her defiant form. Others would run and hide but she would stand and face him if she could and when the matter came to life or death she would simply make herself disappear. Below her she could hear the stampede and see the smoke of lesser wizards abandoning the sacred realm of magic folk. More powerful wizards were still down there, standing their ground. She would bide her time, wait for them to attack first.

He came down with the snow, his arms out as if he were some kind of god. There was a confidence in his demeanor that unnerved the huntress. She backed into the shadows and narrowing her eyes pulled an arrow from her back. Holding it with a stern grip she watched him, blue cape blowing above his head, white hair whipping against his unflinching face as he laughed at them. Apparently he already knew the punch line of whatever this joke was supposed to be. Someone launched a magical beam from the ground and he reflected it off a quickly formed ice shield. The shield smoked like dry ice as pieces began protruding outward. Spikes flew forward turning the buildings and anyone unfortunate enough into a kabob.

"Bow to your king!"

His voice was clear and menacing as he demanded surrender. The stronger wizards refused and bombarded Ice King with magic. Despite the assault he had an advantage in the air and the blinding effect of his snowstorm. Wizards foolish enough to take flight were thrown off course into the very buildings they were trying to protect. Ice King smiled a jagged grin as he raised his fist over his head and tightened it.

"Bow to your king _or die_"

Huntress infused her arrow with blue levitation magic and threw it. Her eyes focused on his crown, his one weakness. Many forgot or were unaware that his powers stemmed from there. She didn't. It was difficult to control the arrow with the wind and snow but she got close, so very close. Huntress growled when her arrow froze and fell encased in a chunk of ice to his hand. His fingers curled over the item and tightened till the ice shattered.

He turned his head and looked right at her.

He punched down and the falling snow solidified to hale. The fleeing huntress was forced to again take cover by leaping into someone's home. She ignored the cuts on her exposed thighs from the glass as she tumbled into a silent crouched position. Waiting still as a mouse she heard nothing at first. Just when she suspected that she had evaded him a loud howling sound came from outside the window and she had just enough time to leap into the apartment's hallway before snow filled the room. It was a horrifying notion to behold the beautiful white flakes as they solidified into a giant block of ice. She pulled her foot free and kept running.

"Guess I'm going to need some back up", she grumbled a little out of breath as she threw a portal spell at the wall and leapt through it.

Penguins marched through the streets. The green versions of the amulet's wearer ruthlessly looted the wizard market. They would steal items from wizards and then use those items to eradicate the owners. And their leader found the entire thing hilarious, laughing hysterically as he spun into a blistery ice tornado. It touched ground and ravaged the market, tearing the outer parts of building and shops to shreds. When he came to a stop he was slightly hunched over, breathing heavily. His cape bellowed in the aftermath of his devastating attack like a victorious flag.

Wizards peeked out of their hiding places, fearful for their lives. They waited for him to say something, do something but he just stood fast. Like he was waiting. For a long uncomfortable foreboding moment there was no sound. And then he spoke and the blood of every wizard ran cold.

"I accept your choice", he whispered, turning his clawed hand palm up. "Die"

The fallen snow morphed into deadly spikes, which began sprouting in all directions from wherever his white blanket lay. Tightening his fist completed the attack as all the icicles hardened and exploded, sending razor sharp shards of magic ice everywhere. He let the survivors flee. Hand shaking he reached up and beneath his cape clutched his coat, hoping his half candy heart would not burst from his chest. Something had to be about this impediment sometime soon. His lack of stamina was becoming quite the hindrance.

"Wenk"

Ice King looked down at the green penguin and his cold expression shifted to feign caring. The smile spreading across his face was more for obtaining his own selfish desires than shedding affection on the minion he could care less about. There were a thousand penguins living in his kingdom, Gunter was lucky enough to be able to use the amulet so well. She'd be useless otherwise. As long as she was useful he would feed into her need for attention.

"Say that again?" he requested through batted breath as he spread his arms over his head. "I can't hear you properly with all this wind", he threw his arms down and the wind ceased, leaving only the now gentle snowfall. "Go on?"

"Wenk" the penguin commented, pointing its fin to the destruction. "Wenk?"

"That's not my problem Gunter", Ice King growled, his demeanor shifting as he rested his hand on his hip. "You promised you would find me weapons"

"Wenk"

"Well…yeah, you did that then", he rolled his eyes as he began to walk, the penguin army gathering behind him as he did so. "Good...now I need you to find something for me. After you bring it to me we can go home"

"Wenk wenk wenk!?"

"I suppose if that's the case I'm going to get very, very upset with you", his voice dropped low as a shadow crept over his hardened face. "Don't keep me waiting"

The penguins scattered into the wreckage searching the shops, alleyways and homes for one single item, an item which possessed an ability to produce powerful magic because it was filled with a child's love. Ice King crossed his arms and looked to the sky. He breathed in and breathed out. How he hated to wait.

xxx

The snow had proved to be more formidable to Flame Princess then Finn originally suspected. A tiny matter of ice melting when exposed to heat actually. Still, after covering his enflamed girlfriend in foil the two managed to continue their trek to Ice King's castle. Fin gripped his Jake sweater, the scarf he donned blowing wildly in the wind. They'd reach the castle soon enough, probably by nightfall. Finn just hoped they weren't too late, that Marceline was alive and that the princess was still in one piece.

The party was unaware of the eyes watching them. How could they see the faces hidden in the snow? For every step they took toward the castle was in vain as Ice King was nearing the completion of his preparations to leave.

"You okay, FP?" Finn screamed above the howling wind. "I didn't think things would be this wild…we could go back…"

"I'm fine!" she shouted back, a little concerned about the snow but too stubborn to accept defeat. "Let's keep going…I think I see the castle ahead"

The towering pillar of ice stood at home I the land of snow. So many times Finn had come here, but never had he been nervous. Ice King had always been a pushover and never a true threat. He's never used his full potential, Finn realized this now. Simon had always held the destructive nature back. With his influence mostly gone Ice King was free to do as his mangled mind wished.

"Homestretch guys!" Finn tried to sound confident but his body ached still form the previous battle. "Let's get to it"

xxx

Hours later Ice King returned to his castle slightly irritated by the information that Finn and his girlfriend were on their way to his castle. He was however pleased that he had obtained the item he was searching for. Ice King left his penguins at the castle entrance and rushed off to his throne room. There were some things he needed to take care of before delivering the present to his precious little girl.

"Gunter?" Ice King bellowed and the penguin waddled in, still wearing the white bear hat. "Oh, there you are…pack up the necessary things like my favorite chair", he gestured to the throne made of ice, the frozen casing of his captive princess. "I'm going to speak with Marcy, get her up to speed"

"Wenk?"

"Stop sassing me", he grumbled. "I know what I'm doing"

xxx

"Marcy?" Ice King cooed as he entered her room in time to catch her clamping her mouth shut between lyrics. "Oh, you don't have to stop just because I'm here"

"What do you want?" she muttered while taking her frustrations out on her guitar.

"I found your smile", he whispered sweetly, turning Marcy's head.

"You wha-", she stopped mid sentence speechless as he dangled the dirty old bear between his fingers. "This is a trick" she said this aloud to convince herself, but the stains and the buttons, the tears and crooked smile were as she remembered it. "You…"

She slowly set her guitar down and eased off the bed. Marceline walked with tentative steps, her hand slowly reaching out. When the old fabric of the bear touched her fingertips she knew it was real, it was hers. Her Hambo. Emotions swam through her, memories of eating soup, playing tag and comforting stories that followed bad dreams came to life inside her. Ice King let the bear slip through his long fingers as Marceline took it to her breast and held fast. She squeezed it like a child, her face nuzzling in the scent that was still familiar.

And she bit her lip and smiled.

"Hambo", she choked. "You found my Hambo"

Ice King shifted his weight and tilted his head, eyes focused on the joy in her pale face. It was as sweet as he imagined it would be to see her so happy. And the silence in his skull was a pleasant touch. Simon had quieted down, his voice already growing weaker as Marceline looked fondly on her bear. She looked up at the Ice King and wanted to say thank you, but the moment she beheld that smug existence of victory in his face she choked and forced her mouth into a fine line. She turned around with her arms crossed over the stuffed toy protectively, inwardly fearing he might try and take it back.

"Marcy", he cooed as he eased closer, his slightly clawed hands easing up. "I'm not going to take it back sweety", he whispered as he reached out, testing her willingness to push him off before resting his hands on her shoulders. "It's a gift for you…I told you I only want to make you happy", he paused and his voice dropped. "By any means"

"Where did you get this?" her voice dripped with concern as she lifted her face from the plush bear. "How…did you get this?"

"Aren't you happy to have it back?" he questioned softly.

"Well…yeah, I love this thing…" Marceline's eyes glazed over as she brought it up to her nose and inhaled. "I…wait…"

His eyes bore a weight on her back, like he was expecting something. Uneasiness came over Marceline. Squinting she felt a slight awkwardness in her body.

The blue shades of her room began to bleed together. Marceline wavered slightly, her knees pressing together as her legs began to grow numb. Letting out a shuttered breath she leaned unwillingly back against the Ice King's chest for support, her head rolling back. Slowly, her breathing evened out and the pace of her heart mellowed. Ice King gripped her upper arms to keep Marceline from collapsing.

"You…" she breathed out weakly. "What…did you…"

"The boy is on his way here", Ice King informed her softly as he reached up to pet her hair as he eased her back. "You know what happens when I make a mistake", he frowned thinking about how the boy had escaped with his life, flashing his jagged shark teeth as he ground them. "Time to move"

Marceline shook her head. She looked up at him, the defiance in her eyes saying she wouldn't go. This he had known and had developed an alternative plan. For a moment her body slumped as she lost the ability to control her limbs and Marceline dangled like a puppet on strings. Ice King maneuvered her as he liked, grinning with a smug little smile. Bending over her like a foreboding shadow he lingered a soft kiss on her clammy forehead. The vampire queen growled but it sounded like an irritated kitten's noise.

"Shhhhhh", he cooed as he shifted his weight. "Tell you what, you're next room will be twice as big. Won't that be nice?"

Reaching down and bending his knee to brace himself for her weight Ice King scooped her tiny frame into his arms with only a minor pause to readjust his old bones. She mumbled something incoherent as her head flung limply back. As broken as the sentence was her forlorn confusion bled through the tone of her voice. Chuckling lightly Ice King rolled his shoulder and a few projections came into the room to gather Marceline's things, mainly her guitar.

Marceline's brows pinched together as she fought to open her eyes. They cracked open slightly but everything was blurred together. She used the last of her strength to keep hold of her bear, the same one used to trick her. A lot of things played out in her head but they swirled and faded away as quickly as they came. The last of the color bled to black and Marceline left the conscious world wondering what she would have to face once she came back.

"Sleep tight", Ice King spoke softly to not wake her. "Dream sweet little dreams"

((Author's note))

So I hope you guys liked Huntress Wizard and wow, could I be any more creepy at the end there? I'm really trying to stay on that fine line with Ice King and he's just teetering over a bit and then he balances out, and then he tips a little over and then he comes back. Next chapter will be a little bittersweet, you guys might get mad or sad or happy or all of the above because Marceline dreams about the day Simon left her...

Also...maybe some...Magic man?

R&R (nothing perverted happens btw- I already know you guys are gonna ask!)


	4. Simon the Dad

Simon the Dad

Marceline rolled over, clutching her bear. She tucked herself into a tighter ball as a chilly breeze blew over her. The slight sound of metal bumping against metal opened her eyes. She sat up, rubbing them with the meat of her palms. Looking around the campsite she finally found the source of the noise- Simon was pulling things out of his backpack. The timid man looked over his shoulder as he heard her doe-like yawn, feeling guilty for waking her. He pouted and pushed his glasses up the length of his elongated nose. They didn't fit very well, and were about as wide as coke bottles, but they made him feel…more like a person.

Rolling out from under the patched bed sheets Marceline stretched her little body like a cat. She stood, hair wildly sticking out in all directions. Amongst her covers was Simon's brown coat. Marceline reached down, shook it free and bundled the fabric into her arms.

"Simon…" her little voice cooed as she walked over to him. "Your coat"

Simon, bent on one knee, looked over at little Marceline. Well…she wasn't as little as she was when he first found her several years earlier, but the demon child hadn't grown as quickly as he had first thought. He smiled warmly as he took the coat from her slender little hands and began to fold it.

"Aren't you going to wear it?" she asked shifting from foot to foot.

"Maybe later", Simon assured her. "Right now I don't think the weather quite calls for it"

"It's kind of chilly though, don't you think?"

"I don't think it's cold!"

Marceline stepped back, little worry rings under her eyes. Simon blinked. The contempt on his face washed away as he seemed to realize she was upset. Reaching out he gently rested his hand on her shoulder, oblivious to the reason for her frown.

"Something bothering you sweety?" Simon asked worriedly. "Is it too cold out for you?" he unfolded his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders with a smile. "Here, how about you wear my coat?"

"But…I just…erm…" Marceline's mouth was opened, ready to argue that she had just given it to him, but closed it shut instead.

Simon tussled Marceline's wild hair, "I'll get breakfast started. Go and play, I'll call you when it's done"

Marceline turned and left without another word, grabbing Hambo on her way out. She wandered into the forest, thinking perhaps she could find some berries. A few moments later, the eight-year-old found herself climbing trees instead. It was easy enough with her demon claws and Hambo tied around her neck like a little backpack. Once she was perched Marceline lifted his long arms over her head and brought his little mismatched button eyes to face her. Hambo was someone she could entrust all her secrets too without fear of him ever telling. It didn't matter that he was just a stuffed bear- Simon told all kinds of secrets to his precious crown.

"Hambo…" she began matter-of-factly. "Simon takes _very_ good care of us, but sometimes I think about how old he is", she mused, tilting her head to the side. "He's always complaining about his body hurting- and I saw him lose a tooth once!" standing up and pacing back and forth a little she continued her gab session with her pink bear, who smiled and listened with patience. "He was chewing and it just fell out…ew, right. But…Hambo…I was thinking…"

'_Who's going to take care of him?_' she mouthed the words for her little friend in a regal kind of voice.

"Yeah! Exactly!" she exclaimed, happy the two of them were on the same page. "I'm only eight-years-old I can't take care of him- I don't even like to brush my teeth", Marcy sighed. "Maybe he'll find that princess he's always talking about…and she'll take care of him", Marceline hoped.

She lifted Hambo, moving his head as she spoke for him, '_Maybe someday…and she can take care of you…and talk to you about girl stuff 'n be your new mommy…and Simon can be your daddy…_'

"Simon's already my daddy", Marceline's eyes dropped sadly at Hambo's comment. "You know what? Let's meditate before we say things we regret later"

'_Okay_'

Sitting on the branch Marceline looked around the forest. It was a nice place to live- fresh air, plenty of food, hardly any people. People these days were more often desperate and bad then they were good and helpful. Swinging her legs Marceline hummed a gentle tune that Simon had taught her during music lessons a year or so ago, which she had grown extremely fond of.

The lyrics didn't come to mind quite as well…something about a pea? Weird thing to sing about, but it was a catchy tune she hoped he'd get around to teaching her to play on guitar. Despite it being the end of the world Simon was always busy either cooking, or gathering food, or teaching Marcy other boring stuff like math and reading. She leaned back against the solid trunk of the tree and closed her eyes, letting one leg hand over the branch and sway in the wind.

xxx

Back at camp Simon was sitting cross legged, hands folded at his feet. Looking down at them, he focused on trying to clear his mind. Simon took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He occupied himself with fixing Marcy the best breakfast he could with what he had; sparrow eggs, stale bread, a handful of walnuts and a couple of apples. There wouldn't be much for him, but he really didn't eat much these days anyway. Simon pulled out his flint rocks and smacking them together managed to light a small fire. He bent down and breathed on it, careful not to breathe too hard. It flickered and grew, fluctuating like a beating heart.

"Whew", Simon sighed as he lifted the pan onto the metal pieces he used to hold it over the fire. "Some eggs…I'll slice the apples…that'll be a fine breakfast"

A small satisfactory smile found its way onto Simon's face. He enjoyed taking care of Marcy, the little girl he accredited to making his morbid existence tolerable again. Before her he had considered ending it all, but things change when you become a parent. Not that he was her father, but he'd practically raised her; taught her to read, write and helped her explore the obvious love she had for music. He cracked the eggs on the edge of the pan and listened to them sizzle, extra careful not to burn them- Marci loathed brown crust on her eggs.

He was content kneeling by the small fire, cooking breakfast.

'_Humans find joy in such trivial things…_'

He jumped a little, but carried on as if he hadn't heard a thing. His previously steady hands trembled as he stoked the fire. Today he wasn't talking to it, wasn't even going to acknowledge it. Not after yesterday, after it insulted him and told him kings had no time to raise children. Simon wasn't royalty. He was pure Russian, yeah, but a king? Nope. And he had all the time in the world to raise Marcy.

'_If you think giving me the cold shoulder is going to shut me up then you are mistaken, Simon'_

Well…he had time to raise Marcy…

"Ah!" he huffed and covered his ears like that did anything to stop the crown's blabber. "Just shut up!"

'If _I were you I'd hear what I have to say before Marcy gets back'_, the crown chuckled. '_You know how upset she gets when you start yelling at thin air- like a crazy person_'

"I'm not crazy", Simon whimpered, eyes opening wide. "She knows I'm not crazy"

'_Or she just keeps it to herself because she doesn't want to hurt your feelings'_

Simon removed the pan from the fire and slammed it on the grass. He turned and stomped to his sleeping bag, rolled up and used to block the wretched thing from his sights. Of course that did nothing to shut it up. Shoving the bag aside he came face to face with the golden monstrosity- his mutated face looked back at him, anger and frustration on its features. Red ruby eyes looked into his as if mocking his attempt to appear intimidating. Simon nearly plucked it from the ground, but just as he was about to touch it held himself back. That was what it wanted, to be held, to be spoken to. Simon wouldn't give the damned thing the satisfaction.

"I'm going to eat breakfast", he told it sternly. "I'm not doing this with you right now, I have Marcy to think about", his voice dropped to a trembling hiss. "You leave me alone"

"Simon?"

Simon froze, humility covering his face in a pinkish hue. He looked over his shoulder, slack jawed. Marceline was approaching him, fumbling her fingers, eyes worriedly drifting down to the crown at which he was shaking his fist at- even she never took her game with Hambo as far as Simon often did. Hiding his fist behind his back Simon stood in one fluid motion and strode over to Marceline. He set his hand on her shoulder, turned her around and led her to the breakfast he'd prepared. She happily gulped down the eggs and didn't bother to wait for him to slice the apple. Her demon fangs sunk into its flesh, the sweet juices dribbling down her chin.

"Marcy", Simon sighed as he reached over with a handkerchief to clean the juice before it got her all sticky. "I taught you better"

Marceline leaned away from him, laughing playfully. She reached up and wiped her face with her arm, only realizing afterward that she was still wearing his jacket. Her big round eyes looked from the jacket to Simon. The corner of his mouth twitched, but he said nothing. Taking the pass for what it was Marceline quickly removed the jacket and placed it in Simon's lap. He lifted it, sure it wouldn't stain, but still…he didn't like other people's spit on his stuff.

"Simon?" Marceline's timid voice brought his attention back to her. "Thank you for breakfast"

"Oh", he felt warm inside and couldn't help smiling. "You're very welcome, Marceline"

"Um…"

"Yes?" Simon questioned, sort of having an idea of what she was going to ask. "Go on, spit it out Marcy"

"I…" she hid her smile before shouting joyfully. "I declare war- tickle war!"

She jumped forward, tackling him to the ground in a fierce bear hug. Simon wheezed as all his breath left his lungs, and it didn't help when Marceline began tickling him. They rolled around on the ground, having a good old time…till Marceline's foot accidentally kicked the crown over. It teetered on its edge for a moment and fell almost as if it had done so on purpose. Hitting the ground the crown rolled over to Simon's side, the sharp edge jabbing him like an angry finger.

'_Ow!_' it screamed. '_Simon control your little brat!_'

At the sound of its plight Simon threw Marceline to the ground and scrambled over to it. He picked it up and inspected the fine surface for any blemishes. This was bad, very bad. Now the crown was angry, completely furious with the both of them. When the crown grew angry, bad things happened to Simon. Turning to the confused Marceline he screamed frantically. His body trembled in fear.

"You need to be more careful- you could have dented it!"

"I-I'm sorry", she apologized earnestly but Simon still stood and hovered over her, clutching the metal with ferocious pressure- she saw her own face, fear stricken in its reflection. "I…I didn't do it on purpose…I swear…"

"It doesn't matter!" Simon screamed, rage finding him as he held the crown. "Go sit in the corner and think about what you've done"

"I'm not sitting in the corner because of an accident!" Marceline argued defiantly. "I already told you I didn't kick your dumb crown on purpose!"

"Don't talk about it like that!" he twisted his body as if to keep the crown from hearing her, his face mortified. "You apologize and go sit in the corner!"

"No!" Marceline shouted, stomping her foot. "Stop being such a butt!"

"Marceline…" the tone of his voice dropped dangerously low as he leaned over her. "don't talk to me like that"

"Then stop acting crazy!" She blurted out the words without realizing what she was saying.

"I'm not crazy!"

He swung his arm and knocked her over. Marceline lay there in shock for a moment, then looked back at him teary eyed and ran away. As the anger washed away Simon was breathing rapidly, looking from her to the crown. He dropped the crown and ran after Marceline.

'_Simon get back here!_' the crown bellowed. '_You're going to regret this!_'

xxx

Simon found Marceline sitting by the lake where they collected their drinking water. She had taken her shoes off and was sloshing her bare feet around in the cool water, muttering to herself. He tried to sneak up on her, fearing she might run away. Marceline had excellent hearing however- she already knew he was there. Looking over her shoulder she gave him a quick glance and then turned away, bringing her knees to her chest.

Moving slowly Simon took a hesitant seat beside her. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his thin arms around them. When he rested his chin on his boney knees Simon sighed sadly. Why was he such a terrible parent? What could he say to her now? Sorry I hit you?

To his surprise Marceline reached over and softly patted his shoulder. Her tiny hand was warm and comforting. Simon reached over and pulled her to his side, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. Marceline hugged him back.

"I'm sorry I called you crazy", she said meekly. "You're not crazy, Simon"

"Maybe I am crazy sweetheart"

"No", she shook her head into his side, burying it as deeply as she could. "You're not!"

"I'm…sorry I pushed you…you know, hunny", Simon gently lifted Marcy and brought her into his lap so he could look her in the eye. "Sometimes people say and do things they don't really mean"

"…because they're scared?"

"Yes", he nodded, reaching up to brush her unruly bangs aside. "Now, that never gives me the right to hurt you, you understand that?"

"Yes", she nodded, leaning forward to wrap her thin arms around his neck. "But I forgive you"

"That doesn't make it okay", he argued tenderly, pulling her back. "Now Marceline we need to talk-"

Her little eyes opened wide in fear. Marceline grabbed his beard and tugged on it frantically.

"You're not going away are you!?" She cried. "Simon d-don't leave me…who's going to take care of me!?"

"Marci!" Simon grabbed her wrists and eased her hands away from his face. "Sweetheart you don't understand…" and looking into her eyes, those big round scared eyes, Simon couldn't bring himself to say what he needed to and folded. "I…I won't leave you…sweetheart I will take care of you for as long as I can"

"Which is forever!" she demanded a verbal contract, jutting her little index finger in his face. "Promise and when I grow up you will live in my house and I will take care of you"

"Marceline, I can't promise you that", he muttered matter-of-factly.

"Why Simon?" she whined sadly as she leaned against his chest, her little hands clasping onto his blue button up shirt. "Why not?"

"I'm sure you'll grow up to understand", Simon softly explained, hoping she'd understand. "When people grow up, they start their own lives…pretty soon you'll be a teenager and you'll want to be off on your own"

"Never!" she pouted as she tightened her hold. "I…Simon?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I really am sorry I called you crazy", her voice was like a little bird, sweet and innocent. "I didn't mean it"

He was silent for a moment and then softly replied, "I forgive you", knowing that was the only thing that would make her feel better. "Come on hunny, let's go back to camp before someone wanders by and steals our stuff"

"Like your crown?" Marceline hung onto his neck so he was forced to pick her up when he stood.

"Yes, like my…" a sudden realization hit Simon- he had left the crown unguarded! "Oh no!"

xxx

Back at the campsite, Simon was beyond relieved to find that his crown was still there, that all their stuff was still there. He felt drained, tired from all the excitement. It had been days since he put the crown on and that usually did the trick, but he didn't want to risk it taking over.

"Simon!" Marceline came running to him, the old guitar in her arms. "Play me that song? Pleeeeeeeeease!"

"Which one sweet pea", Simon smiled, tired but happy for the distraction.

"The one that goes like this", Marceline hummed a tune that was sad and sweet. "It's a pretty song", she argued when he looked as if he was going to reject her request. "It's so pretty- and I like the way you play it- sing it for me Simon- do it- PLEASE!?"

His shoulders slumped in defeat, "Fine, Marceline…fine", he made sure the guitar was in tune and warmed up his fingers with some chords. "But you sing the words"

"No, you made me sad so you sing it", she was a stubborn, witty little thing and Simon reluctantly began to play- he really wasn't a great singer, even _before_ his voice began to change.

"This…is the first day of my life…" he hesitantly began to sing, gaining a bit of confidence as Marcy sat down to quietly listen. "I swear I was born right in the doorway", Simon eased into a more comfortable position as he closed his eyes, "I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed", his voice smoothed out and sounded almost like it used to, when he would sing to betty, "They're spreading blankets on the beach"

_Yours is the first face that I saw_

_I think I was blind before I met you_

_Now I don't know where I am_

_I don't know where I've been_

_But I know where I want to go_

xxx

Marceline rolled over, arm covering her eyes from the light. She yawned and stretched till something in her body popped. Her guitar was being played, that's where she figured the music was coming from. It was a beautiful song she remembered Simon playing for her once. She peeked through her blankets, at Ice King sitting at the edge of her bed. He was sitting there playing and singing- obviously unaware that she was even awake. Marceline could just catch the expression on his face. It was as if he was meditating.

This song was not meant for her. Marceline learned much later on that Simon had been saving it for his princess. But whenever she was upset she'd still make him sing it, because it was lovely the way he'd play it. She sat up slowly as not disturb his playing. Hambo was beside her, the spell he'd cast on him now worn off. Marceline felt things clearing up as she watched him play. Whether he was Simon or Ice King he needed her.

_And so I thought I'd let you know_

_That these things take forever_

_I especially am slow_

_But I realize that I need you_

_And I wondered if I could come home_

_So if you want to be with me_

_With these things there's no telling_

_We just have to wait and see_

_But I'd rather be working for a paycheck_

_Than waiting to win the lottery_

_Besides maybe this time is different_

_I mean I really think you like me_

_((Author's Note))_

_I just couldn't wait to write this chapter. I love Simon and lil Marcy! And this song (which I LOVE) keeps popping up on my Pandora and it reminds me of Simon and Betty- sounds like a please forgive me song, right!? And I thought it would be a good transitional song. And I mean we really need a lighter chapter to bring a little light in this darkness, right?_

_**Also, I was extra thorough on my grammar in this chapter, so hopefully it shows.**_

_R&R  
_


	5. The Detached

The Detached

Simon looked up at the tower, the center of his mind- root of all his intentions. Icy winds surrounded the pillar but at the center all was still. Pressing his body against the frozen structure Simon closed his eyes and thought, _what now_?

He circled the tower and found no entrance, tried to climb it but found he was too weak. Behind his eyelids he could see what his body was seeing- a room and Marceline. She was pretending to sleep, but Ice King didn't know that. Simon watched his hand leave the guitar and reach over to her. It lightly, gently brushed the bangs from her face and tucked them behind her ear. Letting out a shuttered breath Simon slid down the wall of the tower, his head rolling to one side. He felt like his body was brittle and would shatter at any moment, but he kept breathing and thinking…

Marceline, his thoughts were on Marceline…poor Marceline. All he'd ever managed to do was mess things up for her. She was a good girl, deserved to be happy and Simon loved her like she was his own but she was better off without him. It relieved him to know that she was immune to the crown- the Ice King's- wrath, but at the same time, knots twisted in his stomach as he came to realize the love keeping her alive…was also subjecting her to these awkward displays of affection- affection that was a twisted reality of his own intentions. This angered Simon, brought life back to his body. He wasn't going to be the one to break the little hope Marceline had left, he wasn't going to destroy the happiness that had somehow bloomed in the darkness of the world's destruction. That wasn't who he was, wasn't who he wanted to be.

Simon reached up and dug his fingers into the cracks between the crumbling rocks and feebly lifted himself up. "Marceline…" he whispered, "I'm, here…I just…need a way out"

xxx

"This place is…creepier than I remember", Finn mused as he led Flame Princess through the back entrance. "Um…maybe you should keep that stuff on"

Flame Princess looked down at her tin foil outfit and smiled wistfully- she didn't want to melt the palace either, and nodded in agreement. Her orange face flickered delight as she trailed after Finn, who knew the castle like the back of his hand. Pulling her hood back so she could see better Flame Princess looked around- the place hardly looked like a castle. The frozen fixtures were slapped together at best. It looked like an ice mole had rampaged, and left tunnels and dens in its wake…then someone just threw their stuff in after them. All hallways twisted and the arches seemed like open mouths with pointed teeth- she liked that part.

"This place…is…ew, it smells weird in here", she finally concluded as she covered her face with her foil covered hands.

"Yeah", Jake agreed dully. "It does. Smells like a toot"

It became apparent that nobody was home. Finn walked right into the Ice King's living room and shook his fist at the emptiness of it. He felt it was bad juju that Ice King had removed his drum set, one of his favorite possessions. Jake stretched over to the kitchen silently, leaving his bottom half standing beside the princess. For good measure he opened the fridge, which had been left behind. He very quickly discovered that this was because it ranked a wretched smell- the wave of stench nearly knocked him over when he opened it and revealed chunky spoiled milk.

"Aw…gross", Jake wafted the air and slammed the door.

Finn fiddled with the ice cage, trying to think. Ice King wasn't here…Simon wasn't here…it was highly unlikely that he left Marceline behind. Perhaps he could locate some clues as to where he's gone. Flame Princess wandered around the room, looking at her distorted reflections in the ice. When Finn spoke she turned to him with a content smile.

"I think Ice King might have scadoodled FP", Finn sighed as he sprinted into the old wizard's bedroom. "Yeah, his bed and stuff's gone too. Bonk"

"Yeah", Flame Princess agreed. "Bonk"

Jake peeked his head out of the kitchen and muttered, "Yeah, he's not in here either"

"Well…let's snoop around for clues then", Finn offered optimistically. "Good ole clue hunt"

The group split, Jake went on his own to the top level and Finn and Flame agreed to tackle the dungeon- they had experience with dungeons. Jake teetered over the edge of the long spiral staircase for a moment, watching Finn and Flame Princess descend. He stretched his body into a donut and rolled off.

xxx

Finn and Flame saw a lot of strange rooms on their way down into dungeon. Some had as little as a chair and some were stuffed with junk- weird junk Finn had never seen anywhere else. By the time they got to the dungeon they'd still found nothing. It seemed as empty as the rest of the castle.

"Nothing here", Finn commented as he slammed a cage door shut.

A growl echoed through the room and both parties took instant notice. Flame princess ran to Finn's side and took a fighting stance. He looked over his shoulder, calmly lifting his hand and motioning for her to stand down.

"FP", he whispered. "If you use your flame powers the foil will break"

"So what", she said with spunk. "I'm not afraid"

"I don't want anything to happen to you", his voice was steady and filled with reason. "If the ice starts melting you'll smolder"

"Oh…" she grumbled, slumping into a passive stance. "That makes sense…"

A loud roar caught the two lovebirds off guard. Ice beasts charged from the depths of the dungeon, rows of razor sharp teeth opening hungrily wide. Finn tightened his grip on the demon blood sword and withdrew it in time to land a blow on the first beast. It made a wretched noise as it veered off course and gathered its footing. The others were smarter; they circled Finn and Flame like a pack of wolves. They were monstrous looking beasts, with insides under their icy exteriors. As they snapped and growled they closed the proximity between them and the two intruders.

Flame princess dug her heel to the ground and tightened her fists, "Back off!"

Her fire broke through the foil and hit the monsters, melting craters in their hides. The ones who did not melt completely fled. Flame gathered her breathing, looked down at her protective outfit, now in shambles. She looked at her boyfriend with wide, hopeful eyes. He could fix it right?

As her heat began to escape the bars of the cells melted, "Finn?" she stumbled over to him as the foil fell at her feet. "Any ideas?"

"Stay calm princess", Finn assured her, when he wasn't quite sure himself. "We'll think of something…let's go look through that junk upstairs"

xxx

Finn held the glass candle holder gingerly, smiling down at Flame Princess who was now a cute little grinning ball of fire. He set her gently on the desk Simon had left behind and rummaged through the room. Maybe there was foil somewhere in here, or a clue as to where Marcy had been taken. As he reached into a pile of papers and socks Finn felt something that resembled a lever. He pulled it and a secret door opened up in the floor.

"A secret room", he whispered, picking up Flame and venturing down the spiral staircase.

It led to a room.

Mostly everything was still there; a bed, dresser, guitar stand…and a bunch of steaks. What surprised Finn the most was to also find-

"Magic Man!" Finn stumbled back in surprise, holding Flame Princess behind his back. "Why are you hanging out in here?"

"Waiting for you silly", he smiled, slapping his face with steaks. "And…I've been in here _forever_. Good thing that kind fellow left these steaks for me to play with"

He walked around the room, to the vanity. Magic Man looked into the mirror, smiled and turned to Finn. Holding his hand out he touched the mirror and the reflection shifted to show Finn how Marceline _had_ been there, but that Ice King had taken her away. Finn ran up to the mirror and punched it, then stood breathing heavily beside Magic Man. For a moment he thought about punching him too, but when Finn turned to do so the dope was frowning. Magic Man rarely frowned.

"What are you so sad about?" Finn interrogated cautiously. "Well…you should be sad anyhow- this is all your fault"

"The vampire asked for this", Magic Man stuck his tongue out as he floated away- his dower mood shifted to his usually chipper attitude. "When someone you love is gone…" his eyes closed a little as he seemed to be thinking about something that made him uncomfortable. "…they don't always come back. That's how it works"

"You knew this was going to happen?" Finn questioned with a tightened fist. "You knew the sand wasn't going to work and you gave it to her anyway"

"Wait…who's this guy?" Flame questioned with a tilt of her head.

Magic man smiled as he plopped down on Marceline's old bed and began rolling back and forth on his back. When he stopped he was tangled in the sheets. Finn stomped over to him, a strange sense of protection from his antics. Ever since the events of Mars Magic Man had been less adamant on using his powers on the boy. Perhaps the small time they shared, being the first time he'd spent time with someone in years, had left him feeling the smallest amount of _something_ for him.

"You know how it works, Finn" Magic man slapped the bed with his hands and kicked his feet. "Do you remember _your_ magical life lesson?"

"That wasn't a lesson- you were just being a jerk!"

"Exactly", he winked and vanished by sucking his body into his mouth, then reappeared atop Finn's head. "The vampire is in denial! Simon's never going to be human again, he's never going to be free- that's the sad reality"

Finn stumbled back, offset by the added weight atop his head. Magic Man leapt off his head and clapped in amusement. The glass container used to hold Flame Princess shattered and she came bursting out into the open. Finn stepped away from the glass now lacing the floor at his feet- his face darkened in irritation. His lips slightly parted, the human boy reached a trembling hand back for his sword.

Flame princess cautiously tip toed as the ice beneath her melted, causing her slightly pain. Magic Man looked at her, seemingly entranced by the flickering shapes of her body. He walked up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder- she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

"Look at you, perfect example", he cheered. "You dare defy nature for this girl, but you can't even touch her. Not that you don't want to- you simply can't"

"Since when are you so existential?" Finn snapped.

"Sometimes pointing out facts is the best way to wreak havoc, Finn _the human_", he chuckled. "And just like with our dear little pair Marcy and Simon…there is no happy ending. Happy endings are dumb and they don't exist"

"Look", Finn's voice was stern. "Just cause your lady died doesn't mean you have to go around acting like such a jerk"

Magic Man froze, his dancing fingers stilling as he mumbled, "…Margles?"

The pleasant smile Magic Man wore faded away, and for the first time he looked truly…sad. Finn could tell the immortal being didn't like this as he subconsciously grabbed a fistful of clothing over his heart. Magic Man didn't want to be there anymore, so he simply wasn't. He faded away, just like his smile.

Alone, the couple had both a clearer sense of what was going on, and still no way to fix it. Finn gestured for the two of them to leave. Flame Princess had to keep walking as the floor melted beneath her heated footsteps. She couldn't help the little noises of discomfort that left her as she followed after Finn.

"What a bummer", Finn sighed worriedly. "Hang in there FP…we'll find something"

xxx

On their way up Finn found a candle. Flame Princess made due and allowed Finn to carry her again, making herself clear that the situation was temporary. They were sure to find Foil in the kitchen. By luck they did find some and Finn managed to make her some shoes. As he tucked the rest of the foil in his pack Finn heard a quiet noise, a sneaky kind of noise.

"Who's there?" Finn questioned as he spun around, sword drawn heroically. "Jake?"

"Yeah", the dog responded dully as he walked out of the shadows. "It's me"

"Why are you lurkin in the shadows?" Finn made a sour face as he placed his sword to rest on his back. "I thought you were another trap"

"There is no trap here", Huntress wizard announced as she leaped from seemingly nowhere. "The Ice King no longer calls this…sad excuse for a castle, home"

"Huntress Wizard", Finn gave her a respectful nod of acknowledgment. "Are you here to…help us?"

She walked forward, her cowl concealing most of her body. The heels of her knee high leather boots made a soft click clack, click clacking noise as she approached the human. Just tall enough to look down at him, she narrowed her eyes and responded in a dry, sarcastic tone.

"What do you think?"

"Um…" Finn's eyes wander over to Jake you shrugged, then back to her. "…yes?"

She paused and nodded in agreement with his answer, "Ice King has gone too far. He sent his penguins to ransack Wizard Market and now they're everywhere. That stupid fool has taken control of most of Ooo"

"Bonk!" Finn exclaimed, sharing a distressed look with Flam Princess. "We've got to stop him"

"You can't stop him", Huntress answered flatly, honestly. "You're just a human boy. We need something equal to the magic he possesses"

"If Finn can't stop him…then why did you come all this way to find us!?" Jake blurted out, hands on his hips.

"Because Finn is the only one with the _means_ to stop him", Huntress explained.

"That…wait- what!?" Jake blurted, utterly confused.

"You're friends with Marceline", Huntress addressed Finn, ignoring Jake's outbursts completely. "Surely you know someone of greater power who could challenge the king?"

"Someone of greater power?" Finn mused quietly, squatting down and tapping his chin. "I…um…oh!"

Finn ran from the group without another word, Flame Princess in tow. He sprinted into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pinching his nose to block the smell of the rotten milk. He dashed to the wall and carved a face he'd learned to draw, and then gently set Flame Princess down. He shielded her candle and spoke gently.

"I need to break the candle for this to work", he told her. "The good news is that you won't need foil where we're going"

"Okay, hun", she smiled wistfully.

After setting up the candles, Finn threw the milk onto the wall and yelled, "Meloso yobiscum et coom spiridum!"

Energy spiraled and burst from the wall as a portal was instantly created. Huntress lingered in the background as Jake ran up to his brother. Finn gestured for Huntress to follow them and she did so, reluctantly. The group leapt through the opening, which sucked closed as soon as they passed through. Light left the world as they fell, bodies pulling and coming back together to leave them standing amongst brimstone.

xxx

Flame princess burst back to her usual shape and took a moment to breath in the thick air of the Nightosphere. It was…refreshing. Huntress surveyed her surroundings; flames, demons…chaos. This was an unholy place, a dark place, a place she wasn't so sure she wanted to be. The boys and the princess were calm, like they didn't sense the evil surrounding them. Finn looked back, over his shoulder and offered her a smile. When he turned he scooted closer to his girlfriend, as close as he'd allow, and pointed to the castle in the distance- it was black and pointed and covered in a cloud of unknowing. They began to walk towards it as if strolling to the park, but Huntress begrudgingly moved her legs.

At the doorstep of Hunson's home the group waited. They rang the doorbell a second time and waited. It creaked and opened slowly to reveal a familiar face- the candy man shook nervously as Finn and Jake stared. He offered the boys a smile and stepped aside to allow them passage. Before they could speak he quickly announced the owner of the demon castle.

"Uh…welcome to the home of the ruler of the Nightosphere", he announced with a shaken voice. "Hunson Abadeer…friends of yours?"

"Oh!" They heard his voice exclaim from the shadows. "Not too many of those"

Hunson crawled in along the ceiling, his limbs twisting backwards. Huntress tensed up, ignited her levitation powers. Hunson took instant notice and in the blink of an eye, was an inch from her face. She nearly fell backwards faced with the red, goat shaped eyes of the demon lord. In them she saw evil, chaos and…amusement. He was mocking her fear. Hunson turned his head in a quick, pigeon-like manner to Flame Princess. A wry smile crossed his face and he strolled over to her, leered over her. She did not waver.

"This one must be yours", he commented cheerily towards Finn. "Pure spitfire, I like her"

Hunson gave Finn a wink and with a wave of his hand gestured for the group to follow. As he passed Jake he pat his round head like would a normal dog. Finn was the first to follow Hunson, the others followed after Finn. In the kitchen Hunson went about opening the fridge and pouring drinks, things he knew calmed mortal folk. Finn and Jake took their glass and drank the bug milk happily, and nudged Huntress to do the same when she seemed hesitant to accept his offer of peace. Hunson sat at the round kitchen table. Finn, Jake and Huntress followed suit- Flame Princess stood beside Finn, afraid to set the demon lord's furniture ablaze.

"So…" Hunson began with a smile on his face. "You guys are here…where's my baby? My little girl on her way or…"

Finn looked down, his eyes softening as he laced his fingers together. Hunson understood the body language as something being wrong- he knew the look of grief all too well. Jake sipped his milk as he tried to avoid looking into Hunson's eyes, which were now hardening.

"Where is my girl?" his voice was even and straightforward, which made it all the more frightening.

"Something's happened…" Finn explained. "You see, the Ice King"

Hunson cut Finn off, his voice sharp, "Petrikov?" he lightly slammed his fist on the table and leaned back in his chair, putting the weight on the back two legs. "I told Marceline he was trouble", Hunson exclaimed, waving his fingers around in circles. "Have to give him credit, he is quite chaotic, but…he's also completely _nuts_"

"You…know about Simon?"

"I already told him to stay away from Marceline", Hunson sighed. "He gives her too much baggage, you know?"

"Well now she's his baggage", Jake blurted out. "He kidnapped her man"

"He. Did. What?" Hunson's eyes bled black as he stood, his body growing in size. "HE! DID! WHAT!?"

"Uh…" Jake shrunk in size. "…he kidnapped her?"

Hunson karate chopped the table into splinters. Everyone moved to the wall, pressing their bodies against the countertops to avoid the fuming demon. Finn was the first to step forward, hand outstretched. He put it on Hunson's shoulder as a gesture of condolence. Shrinking back down to his normal size Hunson smiled and patted Finn's small human hand.

"You're a good kid", Hunson smiled. "Probably why my baby likes you so much. You're stable, sometime chaos can use an anchor or two"

"Um…so are you going to help us?"

"I'm going to get my daughter", Hunson confirmed. "Peppermint butler told me things were bad upstairs, but I figured Marceline would show up at my door when things got out of her control…I suppose it's beyond that now", he sighed and ran his hand over his slick, short black hair. "Okay kids, I gotta take care of a few things and then I'll go get Marcy"

"What about the Ice King?" Huntress dared to ask the question.

"If he doesn't hand her over to me I suppose I'll have to kill him", Hunson responded, smiling and shrugging his shoulders. "You kids help yourselves, I'll be right back"

((Author's Note))

Woo! So we got some questions answered, got to see Simon, Magic Man and Hunson in the same chapter. Fun, right? But no Marcy or Ice King...well the next chapter is all about Ice King and Marceline so no worries. The next chapter, i'm going to prepare you guys now is pretty...wow...nothing too bad, but...won't say...

R&R 3


	6. Mona Lisa Smile

Mona Lisa Smile

Ice King fiddled with the guitar a bit, somewhat enjoying his ability to play through Simon's memories. He looked over Marceline, fast asleep beside him. She was pretending of course, but that made little difference to him. Leaning over her he smiled in a loving fashion, despite even himself. But as lovely as she was asleep, the king grew lonely. He reached to the smooth exposed skin on her arm and grabbed it- Marceline jumped instantly with her knuckles cracked.

"Get your hands off of me!" she fumed, pushing Ice King's arm away.

"Oh", the king feigned ignorance as he strummed her guitar. "I thought perhaps you were simply savoring the moment…with that little smile on your face"

"I wasn't smiling you jerk" she huffed, crossing her arms and rolling onto her side. "And if I was it's because you drugged me"

"Marcy", he sounded hurt, placing his hand over his heart as he shook his head, "I would _never_ drug you my dear…it was a spell", he shifted moods, quickly grinning and shrugging the implications off his shoulders. "A simple, harmless sleep spell that left you comatose for ya know…a couple hours"

She lean forward and punched him in the arm. Ice King scooted away from her burning eyes, rubbing the impacted spot with a teasing smile. A second strike was thwarted to her dismay as Ice King tossed her precious guitar in her direction as a deflection. Marceline caught it quite easily, albeit she was extremely upset he would dare throw it. He chuckled and shifted on the bed- fell beside her with one arm bent to prop his head up.

"Oh don't be silly", he blew a puff of air as he smiled in a way that reminded Marceline of Simon. "I'd never hurt you sweet pea and not just cause I can't, because I don't want to"

"I'm sure", Marceline grumbled as she absent mindedly checked her chords out. "I wish you wouldn't touch my guitar", she was talking just to make things less awkward for herself.

"You know…" Ice King began, scratching his beard. "I played _your_ favorite song", he lowered his head and wiggled his eyebrows as he requested, "You should play a song for me"

"I'm not playing squat for you, you jerk", Marceline responded matter-of-factly. "You just knocked me out"

"Ah!" Ice King interrupted. "Hold on sister. Are we forgetting something?" he reached over and plucked Hambo from the bed, lifting and mimicking a voice. "_C'mon Marcy, don't be a prude. Ice King works really hard to make you happy! Sing em a little diddy!_"

"Give me that!" Marceline snapped as she snatched her stuffed bear back.

"C'mon", he pleaded, sitting up. "Play a song for me…"

Marceline really didn't want to, but this was the most normal she'd seen him act since her abduction. Maybe she could figure some way out of there if she got in his good graces. Nodding her head, and ignoring the smitten glee on his face, Marceline floated off the bed and began to play a song she knew Simon loved. Secretly she hoped he'd hear it, and that aided in the performance.

Marceline strummed hard to get herself in the mood and began to sing like nobody was there, "Mr. Maker he's got it made. A beautiful wife and a baby on the way. And his bills are already paid. No need to skimp, no need to save"

_But all around him, the world grows hard_

_He thinks to himself, he must have played a lucky card_

_If he was alone he'd give it all away_

_To people and things, that he wanted to save_

Ice King snapped his fingers to the beat. Even if the subject matter wasn't exactly his tastes, it was catchy. And on top of that, Marceline had the loveliest voice, like a songbird. He looked up through his white bangs at Marceline, who was playing in her own little world now. Grinning he hatched a bit of fun as he slipped off the edge of the bed.

_But oh no, it's alright_

_Mr. Maker, he'll be fine_

_It's alright, it's OK_

_Because of the love he gave away_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah..._

_Doesn't stop to think it's because of her_

_Always doing right, he stays healthy_

_The girls in the alley won't get a hold of him_

_He's got no time for that kind of sin_

_And he, he's not a member of the Catholic Church_

At the start of the next chorus Marceline was surprised to find a voice joining hers. It was a little silly and grainy but reminded her of her youth. She floated closer to the ground as Ice King slid across the floor and flopped onto the bed wielding a guitar crafted from ice. It sounded different from a normal guitar, but he played it well as he quickly picked up on the chords. Marceline turned over and was looking down at him, trying to be cool but getting tangled in the sheets. It was hard to fight the smile that broke onto her face. They sang in tandem and for the first time both partied had a bit of fun.

_But oh no, it's alright_

_Mr. Maker, he'll be fine_

_It's all right, it's OK_

_Because of the love he gave away_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah..._

Jumping up Ice King continued to play, an ear to ear grin on his face. At the height of the rift he swung his guitar and threw it up against the ceiling. When it shattered the bits of ice rained down on the two of them. Marceline laughed. Marceline smiled.

_Marceline smiled._

When Marceline smiled his chest grew heavy. That slight curve of her lips made all the difference in the world to him. He tilted his head and scratched his beard, examining her face and memorizing it, knowing that this was something he never, ever wanted to forget. She undid her arms from around him and floated back, grinning happily. This was what was missing- the fun. He reached out and grabbed her hand. At that Marceline's beautiful smile faltered.

"What are you doing?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Marceline", his voice was soft and even as he gently brought her closer. "Me and you, we can have fun…so much fun", he assured her with a fervent nod. "There are only a few kingdoms left to conquer and my gift to you will be complete…you're room will be all of Ooo", his voice was chipper, the light in his eyes glowing with happiness. "Our new life can begin"

The smile melted away.

"_Our_ new life?" Marceline pulled her hand away, cradled it in her other as if it were injured; her brows pinched together in worry, the tone if his voice proving to have a double meaning. "What are you talking about? I thought we were just, you know…having fun?"

As he reached out and grabbed her arms Marceline furrowed her brow in confusion. Exactly what was he talking about? She resisted as he pulled her to his side, pressed his cheek against hers. Marceline shivered as the brash cold of his cheek touched her. She wiggled some space between them.

"We were having fun", he admitted gently grabbing her chin between his thumb and index finger. "But don't you know Marcy…" he lowered his tone, softened it as he nestled into a comfortable spot by her pointed ear. "…there are all kinds of _fun_"

"Ew!" Marceline brought her knee up, right into his crotch. "You sick, twisted PERVERT!" her face burned red, her eyes bled black- Marceline lashed out and scratched him across the face with a bat claw. "T-That's the last straw, I'm gonna"

"What?" Ice King hissed with bent, shaking knees; as he reached up to touch his face, grinning at the blood that stained his blue fingers. "What are you going to do to me, _Marceline_?" he stepped forward, she stepped back- suddenly Marceline felt so small, so helpless, like all those times he'd gone bonkers when she was young. "Tell me, Marcy", he chuckled as he leaned down with a tilt to his head. "What…are…you…going…to do to me?"

"Get out of my f-face man", she stammered, backing away.

"Not until you answer me, _vampire_", Ice King whispered the icy retort with a slight snap of his head, a flicker of his brows. "Come on, do what you're going to do…you already struck me once, do it again…"

"Stop…" she brought her arm up in subconscious defense. "You're acting"

"Crazy?" he finished, grabbing and pulling her face to his till their breaths mingled. "You have only yourself to blame…you made me need you"

"I was like five years old and all alone", she argued in a rebellious tone, trying to turn her head away but he shook her when she moved. "I needed someone…"

"I'm the one who's all alone now", he told her in discontent, lowering his hands to her shoulders and squeezing them gently. "I need you"

"These are two completely different subject matters we're talking about", she responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm, despite the cold chill of terror creeping up her spine. "Yours is making me _really_ uncomfortable…like _REALLY_ uncomfortable"

"You're hurting my feelings, Marceline", he grumbled, grabbing a fistful of her hair and ignoring the quick jab she gave him to the ribs. "I'm getting awfully unhappy…"

His hands tightened. A bitter cold swept over her flesh till it burned where he held her. She hissed sharply in pain. Marceline brought her leg up and pressed her foot against his stomach to pry her arm and shoulder free. She fell back, landing on the floor with a hard thud. Looking her skin over Marceline found her flesh discolored and sore. With a soft hesitant touch she felt the cold bruises that stained her pale skin. Ice King stood over her, dominant, smiling with a wicked glee that stemmed from her defeat.

Shifting his weight to his opposite foot, Ice King chuckled. He reached down for her but Marceline rolled back on her shoulders and sprung to her feet. Crouched like a spring she dared him with narrowed, hardened demon eyes to move. Ice King withdrew his hand, begrudgingly accepting the end of their contact. Lips pulling back, his jagged shark teeth opened in a hateful fashion.

"Stop looking at me like that", he growled, voice hardly sounding human.

"You stop looking at me like _that_", she responded coldly.

"Impish little bitch", he swallowed bitterness as he clenched his trembling fists. "If I didn't need you, I'd kill you"

"You don't need me", Marceline stood to her full height to defy him. "Simon needs me"

She spun when he struck her, the first time he'd actually made violent contact. Marceline caught her fall, trembling hands holding her twisted upper half off the floor. The sting in her cheek was sharp. A long pause overtook the two of them. Marceline remained still in disbelief and Ice King frozen in surprise. His white eyes drifted over to his hand, as if it had come to life and struck her with no connection to himself. A short scoff escaped through his teeth as he grinned.

"Guess we really are alone", he mocked darkly.

He raised his hand and brought it down to release a storm of icicles. Marceline rolled out of the way and got to her feet, first priority to put distance between her and him. She jumped from the ground as spikes speared through the wooden floor of her new living quarters. Feet latching onto the wall she kept moving as he swung his arms out at her, trying to hit her with a beam of slush. If he managed to hit her, he'd trap her in ice and right now Marceline wasn't taking any chances on him being lenient.

On the ceiling she sprinted to the other wall, a freezing beam at her heels. Marceline managed an elaborate back flip off the wall, twisting around the attack. Ice King screamed- his voice heavy with frustration and rage. He really wanted to hurt her right now.

"All I want is for you to love me", his voice shook as the room fell to freezing. "I need you to love me", he paused and then added. "C'mon Marcy…get over here"

Her breath clung to the air. It had grown so cold so quickly that Marceline found she was having trouble breathing and fell to a coughing fit. Her throat seemed raw, the air in the room razor sharp. Gripping her pale throat, she paused to collect herself, one of her knees bending and nearly touching the floor. Hovering over her the king sneered demonically. Then Ice King's outstretched hands relaxed and retreated, one reaching up to touch his temple

Marceline felt a tremor in his powers, a falter in their consistency. Maybe what he was saying was true, in a sense. Simon was in there, fighting, and the more he had to fight for the stronger he became. When Marceline grew upset it weakened the king. If Marceline loved him, was happy then what leverage did Simon have? The vampire eyed the wizard cautiously, ruffled the messed hair that had fallen into her face. Positive that this leverage alone gave her the advantage Marceline began scheming. She had been playing the game, as a stubborn demon…when she should have been a coy vampire.

"You want me to love you?" she questioned with a quirked brow. "You want to make me happy?"

"M-hm", he nodded his head as he held it and ground his pointed teeth together.

Marceline smiled impishly, showing her fangs as she tried her best to be convincing, "You know…we did have _some_ fun together", she told him, inwardly ecstatic when he completely dropped his guard. "We make a good team I guess", it took everything in her power not to break character at his reaction to team- he practically jumped out of his skin. "I'm already a queen, but if we're going to…work together…" she kept smiling even when she wanted to slap him, her voice soft as she instructed "I want…a…a crown"

"A crown?" he murmured, "Is…that all?" Ice King shrugged. "A crown? That's all I needed to get you on my side?" he turned and gestured over his shoulder. "I got Bubblegum's crown in the throne room, I'll slap that on your pretty little head and we can"

He eased towards her with a smile, but Marceline, feeling more in control of the situation held her hand up and shook her head. The king froze, confused and a little irritated.

"No", Marceline shook her head slowly, a slight smile gracing her lips. "That won't do"

"No?" Ice King questioned, moving slowly. "Then…I mean, I have a dozen princess crowns for you to choose from down in the dungeon…"

"No", Marceline strode up to him, the confidence in her plan seeping into the wry smile she offered. "I want something special. I'm a _queen_- NOT a princess", she told him, reaching up and adjusting his cape- she could see him physically shiver from her volunteered touch. "I want a crown worthy of my role"

"There aren't any queens in Ooo", Ice King grumbled. "So…"

Marceline breathed out a little laugh as she poked the end of his nose, "Then bring me a king's crown…I've always admired the Fire King's crown"

His shoulders dropped.

"I'd have to go into the Fire Kingdom", he sighed, reaching out and grabbing air as she floated out of reach. "Fire Kingdom!" his grainy voice grumbled as he scratched his face skeptically.

"_Simon_ would do it for me", she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Eh…" he mumbled curses under his icy breath as he scratched his head, ran his fingers from the hair on his head to the hair of his beard. "If I bring you the crown…you'll join me?"

"Sure", she shrugged, looking down at her nails in a cool fashion.

"Okay…I'll get you the crown" he mused, still not quite believing her. "Anything for my queen. But first one thing"

"What?" Marceline snapped lightly as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Here", Ice King snapped his fingers and a small ice tornado formed in his hand- he flicked it over to her desk and retrieved a steak, left untouched from lunch. "Eat this"

Marceline didn't know what to say. She had stopped drinking blood ages ago, but not because of any reason one would assume. Blood was delicious, of course it was- she was a vampire. When she drank the side effects were nothing but positive, but still…the way down from the high was dreadful and left her with an unquenchable thirst. It was controlling, like a drug.

"What does this prove?"

"That you're serious about joining me my dear", he noted, pushing the plate into her hands. "If I'm going to risk my life to bring you that crest, I want to know my efforts will bear fruit Marceline. This is just so I know you're not tricking me or anything"

The vampire looked at the plate, at the raw meat- at the red liquid. She looked at Ice King. He was stone faced at the moment, as he waited for her to bite into the flesh.

"Another thing", Marceline added. "I actually kinda like Finn and Jake. I don't want them killed or mangled"

"Anything for my queen", Ice King answered with a nod of his head, though behind his back he quickly crossed his fingers. "As long as the boys behave"

Her pale hands took the steak and held it in a tightened grip. If she had been just a vampire, Marceline could have lied and said that she could only drink the blood of living creatures. But Marceline was a demon before she was a vampire- she was able.

Ice King's white eyes locked with hers, daring her to prove his suspicions correct. Marceline knew he couldn't enter Fire Kingdom, the heat alone would void his powers…this was the ONLY way to force him into a vulnerable position. She grabbed the steak, felt the juices drip through her fingers as she lifted it up. Opening her mouth, Marceline paused to look at Ice King. He slid next to her, arms folded smugly behind his back, smile crooked.

"Go on, Marcy", he said in a grainy tone that sounded dirty. "Take a bite"

Marceline sunk her teeth into the meat. The blood was cold, not at all close to the texture and warmth of real blood, warm blood flowing in the veins of the living, but it was a lost flavor amongst her palette and she savored it. Sucking the steak dry she pulled her fangs from the now grey meat reluctantly. Marceline shivered as her body flushed, the effects a far cry from a fresh kill but still oh so enticing. Bringing her fingers to her lips she licked the blood from them, looking over at Ice King as she finished.

"Impish little tease", he chuckled. "I can't stay mad at you. Challenge accepted" He walked towards her, playful smile on his face as he paused to reach up and wipe her cheek with his thumb before he leaned in close. "Promise me you will be queen upon my return"

"I promise", she breathed out, eyes closed as she tried to remain still. "I promise to be your queen"

"Royal promise", he insisted, reaching up to brush the bangs hiding her face aside.

"I…" she hesitated momentarily, eyes opening black at his unwanted touch but quickly blinked back to normal. "I royal promise to be your queen _if_ you bring me the Fire King's crown", she took in a sharp breathe and added. "But you have to get it from him with your own hands, _Ice King_"

He nodded with smugly closed eyes.

"And so the gallant knight ventures off on his quest to acquire a token for the hand of the fair princess…or queen as it were", he chuckled lightly as he slunk past her like a sleazy shadow in the night. "Be sure I will not keep you waiting, as you well know Marceline I am an impatient man"

As he vanished through the ice barriers the Vampire queen felt her knees buckle. Marceline let out a held breath as she realized he was gone. She pressed the meat of her palm against her forehead, which was quite clammy despite the temperature of her room. Finn would be able to find him, he'd stop him…hopefully despite it all he wouldn't kill him. It still wasn't his fault. In a way Marceline was glad that the Ice King went out of his way to distinguish himself from Simon.

She wandered around her destroyed bedroom, to her vanity. There was a steak and it looked appetizing. She ripped it from the plate and tore through the flesh, closing her eyes at the savory sweet flavor of iron. When the blood was gone her hand opened at it fell limp, dry and grey to the ground. A pounding resonated within her chest, the small amount of blood bringing a lukewarm sensation in her veins. Marceline's red eyes sharpened as she suddenly felt so much more alive, like her old self. She was ready to break out of this place.

"Marcy…he's going to be gone for awhile…" she looked around for her guitar, picked it up with an iron grip. "This is your chance…your _last_ chance", she paused as she brought the bass axe over her shoulder to swing. "As if I'd ever be that crazy old maniac's queen- I'd die first!" she shivered visibly, sticking her tongue out in disgust. "If he touches me like that again I'm going to kick him so hard his junks not going to work anyway!"

Marceline swung the axe and- HACK!

((Did I lay the creepy on a bit thick? I'm sorry, writing crazy Ice King is SO much fun...good thing Marcy knows how o\to handle herself, but oh dear if she doesn't get out of there before his return...yikes- awkward, right? Daddy Abadeer better hurry hurry))

R&R


	7. Marceline's Dads

Marceline's Dads

The Fire Kingdom smoldered. The snowfall continued as it had for the past day, keeping the citizens hiding in their homes. Magical weapons reigned endlessly upon the land as penguin projections marched in the streets. It was a strain to put such a powerful and resilient kingdom in the corner but he had done it. He had wet his fingers and put them to a burning candle with a smile on his face. For as much as it hurt to touch, the reward was beyond any treasure.

The Fire king was displeased with this attack on his homeland. He sat at his throne, a blazing pillar of strength and burning rage. As the Ice King strolled inside he remained calm, despite the heat. His eyes, darkened by the circles beneath them focused on the king's crest. This was his goal, the token he needed to complete his end of a particularly special royal promise. Fire King ignited briskly as Ice King halted at the foot of his throne and with sly eyes perused the place like a magazine rack,

"What is the meaning of all this nonsense?" the Fire King bellowed as he leaned forward in his throne,

"Nice place you've got here," the Ice King commented gruffly as he tugged at the collar of his tailored suit, "I might make this my summer home,"

The Flame King did not respond right away as he felt inclined to believe the comment to be a threat, "You've come to challenge me?" his voice was calm despite the anger bubbling inside of him,

"Not exactly," Ice King chuckled, "I've come to bargain,"

"Ah, yes. I've heard of your little escapade, taking over the kingdoms of Ooo," the Flame King touched his face, rubbed what was probably his chin as he thought aloud, "you imply that you wish to perhaps create an alliance with my kingdom? As if you could conquer a land of fire,"

"I'm not in the mood to play guessing games with ffffflickering flames," Ice King droned as he dared to approach the foot of the massive throne, "I am offering to spare your kingdom, which I have no desire to enter anyway, in exchange for… that,"

Flame King followed the clawed blue finger to the top of his head, where the symbol of his title rested, "You must be joking,"

"Give me the crown," Ice King growled with a crooked sneer, "or I shall bury your kingdom in a blizzard after my army breaks it down to nothing but rubble and ash."

Ice King waited impatiently, but he was rewarded handsomely. For the Fire King knew that the snow was already falling as it had fallen in every other kingdom before his. He was being offered a free pass and as much as he detested it, the offer was too good to let go. The golden crest fell at Ice King's feet, swirled on the brim and settled like a glorious prize. Ice King looked up and his lips spread into a crooked, twisted grin,

"Your cooperation is appreciated", he gathered the crown possessively and looked at his reflection in its shinning surface, "Expect an invitation to the wedding."

The Fire King did not know what the Ice King meant by that, but he nodded silently and watched with narrowed eyes as the crazed tyrant left.

xxx

Ice King flew through the tundra he had manifested in place of the grasslands, spying just the top of what used to be the princess's tower. It was frostbitten now and nearly buried. Chuckling to himself he picked up the pace of the blowing winds and headed for his new castle, which lie in the heart of the blizzard slowly consuming Ooo. But something deterred his venture home. The sky opened up and a figure fell from it, monstrous and feral. It struck the King out of the sky with a mighty blow, sending him careening into the ground. Bitter from the attack, Ice King was quick to pick himself up and dust the snow from his person. When he noticed his hands were empty he began fumbling about, searching for what he had dropped. His hand fell upon the Fire King's crown and he pulled it from the snow, his grip so tight that the color drained from his fingers,

"I have found you old boy," Ice King heard a voice say,

"Who has found me?" the king growled as he pushed his shoulders back and locked eyes with the Demon lord.

Two figures, each of great power stood an old fashioned standoff in the tundra. Hunson, the demon lord of the Nightosphere was composed, albeit irritated at the situation. Ice King, lax in posture was grinning. He raised his hand and wiped the slight lump on his cheek before mockingly offering the demon a friendly wave. Hunson narrowed his cat-like eyes,

"Where is Marceline?" his passive voice held a threatening undertone.

Ice King chuckled lightly, his shoulders bouncing. Bringing his arm behind his back he balled his fist. Hunson paid no mind to what the wizard was concocting, keeping his eyes locked with the empty whites of Petrikov's irises. The Demon lord walked forward without fear of being harmed in any way. He did not know a pain that could keep him from finding his daughter, his heir,

"I've already told you once before to keep away from my daughter," Hunson's voice grew bitter, "you are not her father, Petrikov," there was a pause, to let the words sink in and then he hardened his tone to enforce the message, "I am her father."

Around them the storm slowed to a stop. Silence consumed the figures like the jealous, possessive nature of Ice King's soul. Clutching his cape, he dug his clawed hands into the fabric before tearing it from his ensemble. He lightened his grip till it fell between his fingers and blew away on the current. Gritting his teeth, he glared at Hunson, declaring his distaste for him without speaking.

"So it's going to be this again?" Hunson sighed as he shook his head into a resting position on the meat of his blue green palm, "If that's the only way to return you to your senses…then fine."

Hunson all but vanished as he dashed, at inhuman speeds towards Ice King while his head swelled. By the time he was within ten feet of his target, Hunson had grown three times the size of his casual form and had shape shifted his head into a monstrous, bulbous looking thing. Roaring, the demon lord lashed out long, black tentacles in all directions in an attempt to capture the ice wizard. To his surprise a trap had been plotted. Gigantic spikes burst from the tundra terrain in all directions at the blink of an eye. Hunson maneuvered himself out of harm's way, his feet dancing to keep from being impaled.

As the onslaught ceased, Hunson, having a moment to plan his next attack, ignored the tear on his left sleeve. Ice King spread a wicked glare at the sight of it and began to chuckle lowly. His voice carried on the wind and wove around the upturned icicles. They began to shake and it only took Hunson a second to realize he was in the middle of a mine field. Not to be taken out so easily, he took to the air in the form of a swirling hell cloud and avoided the damage. Flying toward Ice King, Hunson's cloud form began to rain energy bolts down at a relentless pace. Ice King wrapped his arms around himself and sunk beneath the surface of the icy ground for cover with a smug sense of accomplishment.

With his opponent out of sight, Hunson twisted his top half back into a solid form as he lowered himself toward the ground. His eyes focused on anything that moved, which was very little in such terrain. The ground began to shake. A loud cracking noise filled the air as ice jerked from the ground and formed a giant monstrous shape. Ice King was nestled at the heart of the beast, his eyes sharp as he raised his hand above his head. The arm of the beast rose in tandem.

"I'm flattered," Hunson smirked as he stretched his legs to the ground and matched the ice monster's size, "you are indeed a powerful wizard, Petrikov-" Hunson missed the anger that flared in Ice King's face at the mention of his human host's surname "-and this is a great deal of fun, but I'm afraid that if you don't give my daughter back to me, I will have to suck out your soul." He shrugged his shoulders and offered a polite, "Last chance to stand down."

"You're not at home here demon," Ice King growled with a snarl, "this land is mine," his voice vibrated from within the beast, echoing throughout the tundra, "you are not welcome here… this is _your_ last warning Abadeer…" he slowly raised his hand and pointed, "Leave or I will kill you."

"You can't kill me," Hunson chuckled as if the notion was absurd,

"Marceline doesn't need you, nor does she want you," Ice King snapped as the wind picked back up "_she wants me_…she's always wanted me."

This hit a surprisingly tender spot in the demon. His daughter, who he loved, had always expressed a fondness for the human- when she was a child. Marceline was grown now, and she knew the differences between right and wrong. She knew that he hadn't left her on purpose. And it wasn't like the human hadn't taken good care of her; he'd owe him that for the rest of his life.

But now the two were back to square one it seemed.

Smiling a dark, twisted, and malicious grin, Ice King used his delusions to power his assault. Every blow was precise and the frigid ice bit into Hunson's scaled flesh, the wounds producing not blood, but a thick black substance. It was thick and stained his lovely white snow. As it sprayed onto his ice monster the black blood ate into the surface, the corrosive ooze melting craters into the beastly shell.

Ice King pulled himself back from Hunson, the gargantuan stumbling on now melting legs. Hunson looked through the ice to the king; his face was flustered and his breathing uneven. He had too much invested in the ice armor and Hunson planned on exploiting that weakness. He threw a punch, just enough to get Ice King moving. Ice King returned the blow with a sloppy overhead karate chop. Hunson caught it between his clawed hands and held it up with shaking arms.

But prolonged contact with the ice monster proved unwise. Ice spread from the surface of its shape and spread onto Hunson's arms. He pulled himself free, but the damage was apparent. Hunson's sleeves had torn when he shattered the ice around his wrists. This was a little upsetting- he really liked his suit.

"I won't let you take her," Ice King's voice was darkly desperate, "I need her! You can't have her! She's mine!"

"You're like a broken record," Hunson grumbled,

"SHUT UP!"

His beast rose over Hunson and the ice came down in a crushing wave. It washed Hunson into a spiral, spilling over the surface of the tundra only moments before freezing. While Ice King struggled to control his breathing, he wasted no time pulling his limbs from the ice. He numbly and blindly ventured forward. Hunson was back to his usual form, on his back, body trapped in the ice. His head was exposed but his eyes were closed. Ice King grinned as he forced himself over to the demon lord, clutching his hand into a fist. Blue ice magic flickered around his forearm and a large ice shard grew,

"Can't be killed… let's see what happens when I behead you," Ice King chuckled under his breath "but we won't tell Marcy… I… I won't tell Marcy…"

Hunson looked unconscious as Ice King brought his ice covered hand over his head. Inwardly he wanted to see fear in the demon's eyes, hear him beg for life before he slowly cleaved his throat in two. He wanted to cut him to pieces and leave his body scattered beneath the ice where no one would find him. And he filled with glee thinking about the kingdom he would inherit, how no one would be left to take what was his.

"I am the one who cannot be killed!" he taunted to the unconscious corpse, "I have made this human body live a thousand years and it will live a million more," he tilted his head to the side and sneered wickedly as he brought the tip of his weapon to Hunson's throat. "Your baby already promised me her hand once I bring her this crown," he taunted, "I'll be livin' it up, just Marcy and me and where will you be, _Hunson_? Just a buncha body parts in the snow!"

Ice King was numb to his own internal wounds. As he laughed all he could think about was lopping of the demon's head one gash at a time- hoping, praying it would take several before he died. Blood spilled over the corner of his mouth and stained his beard. When his maniacal laughter was interrupted by a thick cough, blood sprayed onto Hunson's face. Hunson opened his eyes and they were no longer indifferent. Anger filled the demon's eyes.

"I see," Hunson's tone was stern, "I finally see…"

A black beastly looking tentacle burst from Hunson's chest and at the end, a mouth lined with razor sharp teeth opened wide. It clamped down on the right half of Ice King's chest. Ice King howled in pain as he tried to shake himself free, but the protrusion quickly sprouted more heads that bit into his free arm and his leg. Left immobile the Ice King screamed curses till his throat was burning. Hunson was surprised to see that his blood, even after all this time was still red. It seeped through the teeth of his surrogate limbs and speckled the snow below.

"I pity you, Simon," Hunson commented sympathetically, "your happiness is determined by the happiness of another…that's how lost you are,"

"Shut up!" he spat, "Simon is not here! Simon is gone! I am the Ice King!"

"Well…" Hunson smirked as he roughly yanked his hand from the ice and stretched it up "you can't be a king without a crown can you?"

Hunson's hand bent back as the top of his middle finger pressed against the inside meat of his thumb. He lightly flicked the crown and it toppled off the dome of the Ice King, sinking heavily into the snow. Ice King went rigid and collapsed when Hunson removed his appendages- the teeth of the protrusion beasts leaving teeth marks all over his body. He lay there, motionless on the ground. Hunson extracted himself from the ice.

Some part of the demon, that thought he'd killed the man, felt a miniscule amount of sorrow. This pathetic creature had been the reason for his daughter's safe return. He had respect for him in the past, but not as much these days. These days, the man seemed a memory. Marceline would be upset, he knew, when he told her about the wizard- if he found her. With the snow and winds covering the seemingly endless land of ice, it could prove difficult to find anything lost, even for him. Simon would know exactly where she was. Hunson stood there for a moment, listening to the wind and wondering if the wizard was going to get back up.

A small part of him was relieved when he heard the sharp intake of breath. It was a rough gasp, as if it were the wizard's first. The bitter cold left his shoulders trembling as he tried to continue sucking in what was biting at his lungs, doing more damage than good without the use of his powers. The defeated man looked up at Hunson with disdain. His shaking hand reached out for the crown. Hunson stepped forward and pressed the heel of his shoe into the bony back of Ice King's protruding limb.

"Still here?" Hunson commented as his eyes skewed, "I suppose I really will have to kill you now,"

"You… c-ca…" Ice King wheezed "I'm… invin… ci… ble… I'm the… king… of… ice…"

"You are the king of frozen water," Hunson mocked as he eased more pressure on the Ice King's hand- he felt a twisted kind of pleasure when the man screamed in pain, "and you have clearly lost this fight. Tell me where my daughter is,"

"My…" he reached pathetically for the crown, his other hand limp in the air as he breathed, "… my crown… my…"

Hunson realized that without the crown the Ice King could die.

"Very well," Hunson stretched his arm out and picked the enchanted artifact from the snow, "I will make you a deal, Ice King," Hunson made sure he had his attention before continuing, "tell me where my daughter is and I will return your crown,"

"M…Marceline?" Ice King's voice trembled,

"I'm going to take her with me, for a second time…for the last time," Hunson informed him coldly, "this time you will not find her," his hand lowered the crown so that it was just out of his grasp.

… after a long pause Ice King wheezed, "Crown" and Hunson let him touch it.

Ice King's power instantly returned to him. He shot slushy snow at Hunson, sending him flying back. The demon bounced off jagged pillars of ice, shattering them. Holding the artifact in his arms Ice King kissed and nuzzled it tenderly before he lowered it back where it belonged. A shiver ran through him as his powers instantly filled him. He spit blood from his mouth and walked forward with a slight limp. The bites all over his body were deep wounds and if the cold hadn't blocked them, he would have feared bleeding out. Hunson was back on his feet, and incredibly upset. He hadn't realized such minimal contact would give the human such access to the crown's abilities.

It was a feeble attack, but Ice King swung at Hunson. Quite able bodied at hand to hand combat, this new approach was laughable to the ruler of the Nightosphere- he dodged the wizard's attacks with little effort and landed a solid strike to his gut. Ice King lurched over, blood and bile spewing from his mouth. Hunson reached down with a clawed hand and wrapped it around the human's thin neck. He lifted him, with great ease, till the tips of his toes scraped against the icy ground. Flailing wildly, Ice King screamed hoarse Russian curses at Hunson, not the first subconscious action of the king. His foot kicked the demon in the ribs, but such an attack was useless at this point.

In desperation, he charged his hands with a frostbite spell and pressed them against Hunson's face. Freezer burn forced the demon lord to release the wizard. As Hunson morphed into his demonic form, his short lived wail of pain turned into a livid roar. It echoed through the tundra. Meanwhile, Ice King clawed at the frozen earth in a blind attempt at regaining his footing. When he stood, his body was limp and swayed in the wind.

"You can't have her…" Ice King mumbled as his eyes glazed over, "she's mine… mine… mine… my Marcy… this land… this land is mine… I am the-"

"I truly am sorry, Simon," Hunson whispered with half lidded eyes.

The best thing for this man was death.

A bone crunching, wet, sound filled the air. Simon's trembling body shook as he looked down at himself in disbelief- the protrusion had gone right through him. Blood bled from the fresh wound, staining his tattered clothes and dyeing the snow red. He motioned to move forwards and lurched, blood spewing from his mouth as he was forced to grab onto the penetrating object for support. Hunson jerked the black creature from the wizard's stomach and returned it to his own body.

Ice King fell.

His crown toppled into the snow.

The snow stopped falling.

Hunson felt the warmth of the sun breaking through the black clouds. He let out a hardened breath as he walked to the wizard's side. Letting his legs go limp, the ruler of the Nightosphere plopped down beside his body. Resting his arms on his knees Hunson looked down at Simon and waited quietly,

"Not bad," he breathed out with a sly smirk, "guess I need to work out some more." He allowed himself a pause to catch his breath before he mused quietly, "The Ice King has been defeated… what of you… Simon?"

((Authors Notes))

Second to last chapter... sorry, but all good things must come to and end. Be sure to R&R if you enjoyed this action packed chapter! One chapter to go and then I'm strictly focusing on Ice Man

Also a shout out to my Beta scuro-valzer!


End file.
